Aladdin and Luna: The Magic of Loving Someone
by TwilightWings18
Summary: Aladdin Met a young Girl named Luna after she washes up on the shore of the Sindria Kingdom. Aladdin becomes attach or drawn to the young girl. The two started a friendship that blossoms into something more, Aladdin must make the decision to protected his new found family from the evil organization Al-theman, Warning this fanfic implied of Mpreg, teen preg, and underage drinking
1. Prologue: The Times That is Given

Prologue: The Times That is Given

Out of the mist of the heavy night emerged a dark mass, It kept to the shadows of the faceless buildings. As the dark mass got closer to the inn on the edge of a small town, as the mass clung to the wall to avoid people at are spilling out from tavern laughing and causing a loud ruckus. The mass moves around the drunken partygoer. the mass quickly moves out of the way when two drunks started a brawl with each other when the mass finally reached the entrance of the inn the soft candle lights reveal two cloaked figure. When they had entered the inn's entrance the first cloaked figure pull down the hood to reveal an older tired Aladdin, he looked down at his companion in his embraces. "My love?" he whispers as he leans into his travel weary companion as, he frown when he felt her flinch and then gasp in pain. He turns her around and pulls her into a gentle hug, "Are you, ok love."

"Yes...but...I...think... the..baby..is...coming!" mutter his companion, half asleep

"Are you sure love?" asked Aladdin

"I'm...not...sure!" she yawns "I just..felt...these twitch...right...now."

Aladdin sighs "Love, can you stay outside for me, just lean against the wall by the door I'm going to try getting us a room?" as he guide her to the wall and as he was about to pull away, his lover had weakly grabs his arm.

"No! Aladdin...please don't leave...me out here." she sobbed

Aladdin felt torn between, allowing her to come in or making sure she is unseen by other people. He fears that someone that knows him might turn him into Sinbad, he plans to keep his Luna and Himself's location secret. He looked down at Luna and release a tried and more drawn out sighs as much he wanted to say no to her, he'll do anything to ensure his lover's safety.

"Alright, love you win but I wanted you to keep your hood up you need to keep your face low." said a defeated Aladdin while burying his face into his lover expose neck to breathe in her unique scents. He always does this it helps him to calm down when he is stressed out, he loves her scents she always smells like of Jasmine and lavender it's soothing to him.

"Ok...Aladdin!" reply his lover weakly.

Aladdin gives her a brief smile, and he leans down to places her a gentle kiss on her forehead. He pulls back and put his, around her and lead her inside the inn he was lucky to hold on to her because of she almost trip on her feets on now tired she was. he saw a chair by the front desk, so lead her over to it, and helps her to sit down on the chair.

"My love, can you sit here while I talked to the innkeeper I'm going to try and getting us a room?" asked Aladdin as he stands over her and he gave her a warm but tired smile.

"Yes...Aladdin...I...will...wait...here...for...you!" whisper his Luna who gave him a sleepy smile.

Aladdin moves back the front desk and hits a gong that is located on the shelf, he hits it a few more time but is now getting impatient. Now he's trying to yell for the innkeeper, "Excuse me, is there anyone back here I need some help, please...HELLO!" Aladdin was about to hit the gong again, but the mallet was violently snatched from his hand by the innkeeper.

"Can I help you!" answer the innkeeper rudely

Aladdin whose patient is starting to go thin, Aladdin just brushes off the innkeeper rude greeting to him and asked. "Yes, I wanted to know if there any room available?"

"I would check, but as right now we are booked for the night!" snap the innkeeper rudely.

Aladdin's patient had finally snapped he had lost all control of his body, he reaches over the desk and grabs ahold of the innkeeper by his robes and pulling him over the desk. Glaring at the innkeeper with such venom in his eyes, he was unaware that his lover was watching him." You listening here, you little shit all I asked was a room I been on the road for the past nine months, I haven't been sleeping well and I get easily irritable and I would like to just have room to rest in!" Aladdin didn't evening realize he was choking the poor innkeeper, the man was gasping for air from Aladdin harsh treatment toward him.

"Aladdin….." gasp his lover.

Aladdin looked over to his lover, and his heart drops that the site. she is hunched over and grasping her abdomen from the pain. Aladdin lets go of the innkeeper and rush over to her, he kneeled down in front of her and gently grabs both of her hands.

"My love." he whispers as he gently squeezes her hands.

"Aladdin, please...don't take your frustration out on the innkeeper...we can just go somewhere else..." she gasps as she rubs her thumb over on his hand to help him calm down.

He looked down in shame as he spoke to her "But, we." but his lover had cut him off by taking one of her hand from his, and places it on his face, she gently moves his face up to looked at her.

"It's ok, love please don't shoulder everything I know your stress out but please don't take your anger out on the innkeeper!" answer his lover.

"We need a room?"

"I know, but if there none left just asked if we can stay in the stables!" she answers tiredly.

"alright, love you're right I'll ask him," said Aladdin as he let go of her other hand, he was about to put away, his lover yelp and grasp the side of her belly. "My love?"

"I'm ok, Aladdin it's just another twitch but they are getting stronger!" exclaimed his lover.

"Ok but just tell me, when your water break ok love?" asked Aladdin Whispering.

"Ok." whisper his lover

Aladdin walked back to the front desk, he paused when he saw the looked of fear in the innkeeper's eyes. Aladdin puts his hand to indicate that he meant no harm, Aladdin decides to beg the innkeeper and try not to lose his temper again.

"Please, if you can't spare us a room just lets us stay in the stables!" beg Aladdin.

"Uh!" answer the innkeeper

"Please sir, I don't care where you put us," beg Aladdin as he grabs the innkeeper's hand, he was practically in tears. "Please, if saw my companion she'd tired and in pain."

"I'm sorry, about what happened earlier young man." sigh the innkeeper

"It's ok sir, but can you allow us to stay in the stables until a room opens up, I know we came short notice late at night but we can wait if you want us too." reasons Aladdin.

"It's fine, young man I will bring you to the stables myself is there anything else you needs?" asked the innkeeper

"Yes, but I will let you know once we settle in," asked Aladdin

the innkeeper looked at Aladdin and he nods his head in agreement, then he looked at Aladdin companion that when he notice she was gasping and is rubbing her belly. He can't see her face but if he did he knew he would have a pain looked on her face, the innkeeper decide to confront him about his lover.

"Uh, sir this isn't my place but is there something wrong with your companion?" asked the innkeeper

Aladdin was upset when the innkeeper asked him about his lover, so he decides to just lied to the innkeeper. To protect his family he looked at the innkeeper and reply back to the innkeeper question.

"My companion she got injury earlier in the day, she has not recovered yet!" exclaimed Aladdin has he lied to the innkeeper

.

"Oh, ok I see." said the innkeeper

"Sir, I don't need to be rude but I'm very tired and I'm sure my companion is too!"

"Of course young man!" answer the innkeeper has moved from behind the desk, he gestured them to follow him "right this way."

Aladdin walked back to his lover, she was still hunched over with her arms wrap around her belly and is now breathing hard. Aladdin kneeled down in front of her again, he placed a hand under her chin but he makes sure the hood does not fall off her head when he lifted her head up.

"My love, can you walked do you need me to carry you?"

"No I can walk love….but I can lean on you if you want, Aladdin!" answer his lover

"Yes, that will be ok, my love!" reply Aladdin as he pulled up his lover.

She had placed one of her arms around Aladdin's shoulder, and they started following the innkeeper to the stables. Once they got to the stables, the moment when Aladdin saw the stable he sighs at the sight of it, and How small it is too, but he knew it will be cozy and warm. Aladdin looked over at the innkeeper and he notices that he had a lantern with him that he didn't evening see him grab.

"Here, don't worry the hay has been changed out recently, so it's clean I'll leave this lantern here for you to use." reply the innkeeper kindly

"thank you!" answer Aladdin helps his lover lean against the stables wall, and then he took off his cloaked and laid it on a pile of hay, he straight himself walked over to the innkeeper and tooked the lantern from him.

"Your, welcome young man now I must take my leave." said innkeeper as he turns away to walked the pathway to the inn.

Aladdin turns back to his lover and saw she was rubbing her belly, he walked up to her and put her into a hug. He whispers in her ear "my love, do you want to take off your cloak?"

"Yeah!" she answers weakly and tiredly.

"Do you need help to take it off?"

"Yes!" she answers again

Aladdin moves forward, but she was already trying to take her cloak off she had turned around earlier and now has her back to him. Once she got the rope that ties the cloak together untie, she pull down her hood to reveal her black color long hair. Aladdin had pulled off the cloak from her body, he holds the cloak in his arms and saw his lover flinch yet again. Aladdin started to come more worried for his lover, he has not heard anything from their contacts, he had a feeling that they might end up delivering their child themselves. he places the cloak down next to his on the pile of hay, straight himself back up he slowly walked back to his lover and embrace her gently from behind. Places a hand gently on her abdomen, he smiles when he felt her lean back into his embrace and placed her hand upon his. He decides to tell her his backup plan in case, the contact does not show up to aid them and since he felt they are in a safe place even though it's in a stable he decides to just called her by her given name.

"Luna!" Aladdin answer

"Yes, Aladdin!" answer Luna

"There might be a problem!" he answers to her.

"Why, Aladdin why there might be a problem?" asked Luna

"If the contacted does not show up or contacted us, we might end up deliver our child ourselves." reply Aladdin who is now worried.

Luna who now understood why Aladdin is so worried, she tries to move forward Aladdin notices her movement. He figures that she want to turn around to face him and to looked up at his face, he releases his hold on her and allows her to turn herself around. With her head lower down, she had placed both her hands on her large belly, she looked up at her large belly and gave him a warm and tired smiles. She knew he tried to shoulder everything he been up for days standing guard while she slept, both of them barely got anything to eat while they been traveling. She knew it was bad for her for being pregnant and all, She had been told once by a village doctor she'd underweight and malnourished.

"Aladdin please don't worry if it happens, it happens we can't stop it." luna reply to him.

"But!" answer Aladdin

"Think of this, it will be special between the two of us but if they manage to come in time they can help us out." reply Luna

Aladdin gives her a brief smile he knew she is right about everything, but that didn't stop him from feeling a dread of doubts. He slowly and carefully embraces her, he makes sure to be mindful of her pregnant belly.

"You're right, you're absolutely right Luna!" answer Aladdin defeated

Luna was about to answer him back but she yawns unexpectedly, even thought her labor is barely starting but she would love to her some rest before then. She looked up at Aladdin with a tried looked on her face, she had indicated that she wanted to get some rest before she gives birth to their child.

"Aladdin." whisper a tired Luna

"Yes, my beloved Luna?" asked Aladdin

"Aladdin, I would love to get some sleep before I give birth!" Luna answer.

"Of, course Luna do you need help to laid down my love?"

Aladdin gently guides Luna to the cloaked cover hay, and help her to laid down on it after she had laid down on it, he laid down next to her and places his hand gently on her belly. He smiles as he felt their unborn child move and then kick under his palm he heard Luna laugh, he raises a thin eyebrow at her reaction she had placed her hand back on his hand.

"He knows his daddy, Aladdin!" answer Luna

"You think so?" asked Aladdin

Luna smile and then reply to his Question "I know so, I have a feeling too!" she removed her hand from his and placed it on his cheek she smile when he lean into her touch. "you're going to be a great and wonderful father."

Aladdin smiles at her reply, he leans down to give her a kiss on her lip he pulled away and place his forehead against her. He rubs her belly to settle the baby within her, as much he wanted to rest with her but he needs to get in contacted with the people they're meeting with.

"Luna?" he's question

"Yes, Aladdin!" answer Luna

"Can you get some sleep, I'm going to try to get some contacted with the other?" asked Aladdin

"Ok!" answer Luna who already started to fall asleep

Aladdin got up the and grabs Luna's cloak and laid it across her, he rubs a comforting hand over her head. He didn't want to leave her by herself, but he had no choice he plans to get some more thing for the innkeeper and use the eye of the rukh to get contacted with them.

"Luna, I'll be right back I'm going to get something from the innkeeper and use the eye of the rukh too!"

"...ok..." answer Luna sleepy

"If you started feeling intense pain or your water breaks use your rukh to summoning me since we are bonded, I can sense when you needed help or in pain!" answer Aladdin

"Yes...Aladdin!" answer Luna before she fell asleep.

Aladdin gave one last check on Luna before he went outside, he gave tired sighs. He turns to walked outside the stables he begins to search through his sachet for the eye of the rukh when he finally found it, he tried to called his closest friend for the meeting place to meet at. He walked back into the inn, and he heads back to the front desk and got the innkeeper attention again.

"Ah, it's you again sir is there anything you need?" question the innkeeper.

"Yes, this is going to be a strange request but I would like some old blankets you don't care for, a bucket filled with hot water!" answer Aladdin.

"That is a strange request, sir but we do have a few blankets that we are going throw away and I get the bucket of hot water ready for later!" calling for the closest maid, and telling her to get Aladdin the things he requested. The maid left to get the item that's been asked for.

"Thank you!" answer Aladdin

"You looked worried sir?" asked the innkeeper

Aladdin who looked at the innkeeper, he was no mood to have a conversation he is already stressed out about the whole ordeal. He sighs impatiently he knew the innkeeper will just ask him again so he just decides to answer the innkeeper.

"I guess I am, we were supposed to meet friends here I guess we arrive first!" answer Aladdin.

"Ah, I see." reply the innkeeper "I'm guessing it has something to do with your companion?"

Aladdin gasps in stock at the innkeeper question, he decides to see what else the innkeeper knew about them. "what do you mean?"

"Sir, please I recognize the symptoms she has but I do want to help my sister and her husband is a midwife and doctor they can help you." reply the innkeeper.

Aladdin sighs in defeat, he was about to decline the innkeeper offer but he decides to accept the offer anyway, but he will keep them as a backup plan if the contacted doesn't show up in time. "Thank you, can you get in contacted with them and tell them to come and wait in the inn?"

"Of course, sir!" answer the innkeeper

Aladdin was about to answer the innkeeper but he heard shuffling behind him, so when he looked he saw it was just the maid but she's with another maid. Each of them had the item he had asked for, he gave them both a brief smile he was about to say his gratitude to them both but he heard someone calling his name.

"Aladdin!"

Aladdin turns around and he saw Four cloaked figure walking up to him, one them remove his hood and it reveals his face, it was Alibaba his closest friend Aladdin smile in relief he ran to his friend and gave him a big bear hug. The other three cloaked figure move out of the way, Aladdin is happy to see Alibaba again, I had a feeling who's the other three cloaked figure is but. He knew he couldn't relax yet had to ask if they were followed.

"Alibaba?" question Aladdin

"Yes, Aladdin!" answer Alibaba

"Were you followed?"

"No!" answer Alibaba

"Good, I would rather keep our location a secret!"

"Ok, that's understandable," reply Alibaba as he pulled away from Aladdin, Alibaba notice that Luna is not with them and he started to get worried. "Aladdin, where is Luna?"

"She's fine sleeping, but!"

"But what, she'd ok right nothing is wrong with her?" he started to question Aladdin

Aladdin had to take to a deep breath he was unaware of the four people that had followed Alibaba and the others hiding behind the pillar "The baby is coming, but it won't be long until she gave birth!"

"Her water broke yet?" asked Alibaba

"No, just feeling contractions she did just tell me they are getting stronger!" answer Aladdin as he walked over to the two maids he tooked the two blankets and the bucket of water. He gave them both a thank you, he turns around to answer Alibaba again, but he gasps in pain.

"Aladdin!" yelled Alibaba

Aladdin had a worried and uneasy looked on his face, turns around and started to run to the area he left Luna at. Alibaba and the three other started to run after him, Alibaba knew its has to be Luna.

The four figure that is hiding behind the pillar, was shocked to see Aladdin and the way to tooked off like that. They must have known it was about Luna, one they turn to his comrade to asked him a question. The light reveals the four figure, Ja'far, Sinbad, Masrur, and Judal.

"At, least we know Aladdin is ok." reply Ja'far

"Yeah, but where Luna?" question Masrur

"Let's just follow them, if there something wrong with Luna we can be there to help." reply a concern Judal he places his hand on his lover's shoulder getting his attention. "Sinbad?"

"Yes, my love?" asked Sinbad

"What do you want to do?" Judal question

"Let's follow them," reply Sinbad as he started to move forward to follow them, they had saw they had to enter the stables. He looked back at his comrades, he nods his head at them and pointed to the stables they slowly and quietly walked up to the stables. They heard something that made them felt uneasy. When they reach the entrance of the stables, the sight what they saw made their hearts drop to their stomach they saw Luna is laying down on a cloak cover hay, with a large belly, she looked has if she in pain and her breathing was uneven. Sinbad heard Ja'far gasp and it startles Aladdin and the others.

END OF THE TEASER!


	2. Chapter 1: How it's Begin

A lone floating figure is fighting against threes magician in the night sky, the clouds gathering together covering the moonlight that reveals a young teenage girl. The smell of rains is imminent the air temperature is dropping but barely bother the group of magicians fighting each other, evening though the moonlight fading it's still bright enough to reveal a young teenage girl is about fourteen to fifteen years old, she has long black hair that is in low braided pigtails, deep blue-violet eyes and she has fair skin, but looked pale in the light of the moon and her skill as a magician is somewhat. Between skillful or a beginner, she knew she could not defeat them by herself it's a futile act her parents had failed and lost both their lives try to protect her from them. They are over the sea, the border of the Sindrian sea.

"Give up now my dear it's futile, you can't win against us, not at the level you're at!" claim one of the magicians who smirks, when he saw her gripping her magician staff with one hand and the other was clutching her injury on the side of her waist.

"What, did I ever do to deserve this?" question the girl who is beyond confused.

"It does not matter, my dear I only know that you're important and our mistress desires you, it will be just easier if you just give yourself up!"

"and if I refuse, what are you planning to do to me if I decline that offer?"

"We are ordered to take drastic measure if you refuse, of course, my dear!" answer one of the evil magicians.

"Then forgive sir, I have to decline your offer of joining your evil organization." she refused.

"You don't understand my dear don't be foolish like your parents, give up you have potential we can sense it!"

"The answer is no!" she yells

"We warn you, my dear!" he looked at his fellow comrades "remember we, need her alive try to knock her out we'd already accidentally injury her!" explain the magician to his comrades.

"Easy for you to say, even thought she young she'd have already shown how strong she barely is, and yet we are struggling with her!" argue one of the magicians to his other comrades.

"I know but with the proper training and teaching, she can be powerful, not as strong as the four magi."

"JUST TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW, I'M NOT INTERESTED IN WHAT YOU OR YOUR LEADER WANTS!" she yelled at them as she got her magician staff ready.

All three magician smirk at her response, each of the got their magician's staff ready too, it's going to be an all-out war between the four of them. The young teenage girl knew it can go either way with her getting captured or getting killed by them. But that's a chance she willing to take to escape from them, she prepares to counterattack or any sort of attack to protect herself. They started attacking each other with powerful magic spells, she felt her magoi is running out and exhausting setting in. When she wasn't paying attention she was hit by an energy blast from one of her opponents, had knocked her out she drop her staff to show the is unconscious, as one of the magicians try to grab her but she slip through their grips and she fell into the sea.

"YOU FOOL!" yelled one of the magicians as he quickly grabs her staff

"You were supposed to grab her idiot!"

"I'm sorry, she just slipped through my grip!" answer the magician to his comrades.

"Well, it's unforgivable we had a mission and we need to keep it let's just looked for her!" answer the magician, as glide down to the sea and they smirk where they easily found her. One of the magicians was about to grab her, but stop when they heard a loud boom, all three of them turns to see what it is because it had startled them. They notice the cloud had turned black and thunder rumbled through the sky and lightning shot across the sky almost hitting one of the magicians. A strong wind had picked up creating a huge wave in the sea, forcing all three magicians to pulled back if fear of their safety.

"Sir, what are we going to do?" asked one of the magicians to the leader.

"There nothing we can do, we fail the mission!" answer the leader

"But, there still might be a chance we can find her!" reply the other magician.

"Evening if we did manage to find her she's dead anyway with the injury we just inflicted on her, remember the mistress said we needed her alive, returning with her dead we could get us in the worst treatment for failing the mission."

All three magician quiver in fear at the thought of their mistress punishment for failing, the leader turns to his comrade and reply to them. "We should just return anyway and taken our punishment for failing, if we would have get ahold of that girl we would have an edge in this war!" answer the leader angrily.

"Sir, we should return the storm is getting perilous if we stay out here too it could be life-threatening to us as well."

"yes, we should." reply the leader grimly as the rain started to fall

All three magician use their magic to create a teleport spell to return to their base, a little did they know after they had left. The young teenage girl is still alive but unconscious drift along with the current of the sea it pushes her all the way to the Kingdom of Sindria, and she lands on the beach covered in seaweed and debris. She stays there unconscious all night until the morning as the storm finally clear and the sunrise in the morning, people had gone to the shore and beaches to collect and gather clams, oyster, razor clams, gooseneck barnacles, and mussels from the sand and rocks. It was a small group of children who came across hers, one got their parents and show them what they had found.

"Mama, Mama come quick we found something." reply on of the children

One of the mother sighs at the children's response, and they looked up from their basket of mollusks and barnacles they notice that all the children have anxiously looked on all of their faces. Each of the mothers looked at each other they stop what they are doing and follow their children to where they want to bring them, at the site of the location the children brought them all of the mother's hearts drop at the site. When they had noticed the young teenage girl that they thought was just a body of a girl that drown in the sea, one of the mothers made a small gasp and ran to the debris and seaweed cover body and kneels down next to it. When she places one of her hands on the girl's forehead, she was startled when girl weakly grab her wrist, she heard her friend calling her named. "Maria, what wrong is she still alive?"

"Yes she still alive, Lea I need you to go retrieve the guards!" exclaimed Maria to the other mother.

"Yes, I will return shortly." reply Lea running to find some guard who is patrolling the area

"Rita, Sha're bring me some medical supply, blanket, soap, a small rag, and bucket fill with hot water we need to clean her wounds." as she watches her friends leave to get the items that are asked for.

The young teenage girl moans in pain and gave a small cough, so Maria decides to check her temperature her eyes widen when she realize the poor girl has a fever. Maria decides gently pull the young girl away from the waves, the girl groans in pain again, Maria managed to drag the unconscious girl to where they had left the baskets at she noticed the children had followed her too in concern for the girl they had found, Maria's daughter asked her mother if she can help too. She turns to tell them something, but stop when her daughter has a question.

"Mama, can we help too?" asked her daughter

"Yes, I need you to play somewhere else don't worry we will take care of everything!" reply Maria

"But, mama!" claimed her daughter.

"No buts, Eve do what I told you to do!" answer Maria

"Ok, mama!" answer a defeated Eve as she turns to her friend. "Come on, guys let's go we let the grown up take care of everything." she and her friends ran off to play somewhere else but they still have a little worried about the stranger that wash up on shore.

Maria kneels down on her knees and started clean off the debris and seaweed of the young girl, she started to check over the wound and injuries that the girl has on her body. Her heart drops at the site of the injuries. "You poor thing, how are you still alive?" she questions as she moves a hair off the girl's face her heart fell evening more when the girl gasp in pain. She gently picks up the girl's head and places it on her lap, she frown when she felt the teenager trembling for the pain and her fever is probably getting bad. She heard shuffling behind her when she looked back she gave a sigh of release when she saw her friends and the Sindrian guards, Lea return with three guards, Sha're and Rita return with the items that she had asked for previously before, when the guards got close to them they notice a teenage girl laying in the sand with her head in Maria's lap they noticed the girl is panting and is slightly pale. The red on her cheeks indicate that she has a terrible fever their hearts had drops to their stomach, when they saw all the wound and injuries the girl had displayed on her body one of the guards had step up to asked Maria a question.

"Maria, what happen who is that?"

"Oh, Alex about this girl we don't know but our children had found her on the beach!" answer Maria

"By the gods, is she alright?" Alex questions in concern.

"The poor girl has a terrible fever, she must be out here all night possible during the storm we had earlier!"

Alex gasp in shock and then he turns to his fellow guards when he saw their faces they too had concerns looked. Alex gave one more looked to the unconscious girl before turning back to his comrades, he knew the girl needs better medical care from the palace the doctor there was more train to hand situation like this.

"Abba, Altair go to the palace to retrieve general Yamraiha and if possible the other generals and the king as well!" answer Alex

"Yes, sir we will return shortly Alex!" reply both Abba and Altair they turn quickly to head toward the palace.

"Maria, do you need help?" asked Alex as he looked down at Maria

"Yes." reply Maria as she looked up from the girl.

"What do you want me to do, Maria?" Alex questions her.

"We need to move her, away from the beach and sand we have to clean her wounds!" Maria answer

"She going to be alright, Maria?" Alex asked as he bends down to gently pick up the girl and started walking, he saw a table far aways.

"I hope so Alex, I just hope so!" answer Maria and the other lady follow him.

"Maria, there a table over there do you want me to place her on it? Asked Alex

"Yes, that is perfect it's high enough where we can clean her off not worry about getting more sand in her wounds!" answer Maria

"Roger!" answered Alex as he walked over to the table, he waiting for Sha're to spread the blankets on it after she was done she looked up at him and nod her head. Alex gently laid the girl on the blanket cover table, he pulled away and watch the Maria and the other mothers get to work on cleaning and dressing the wound, they make sure to be careful and not aggravate or cause any more pain to the girl wound. Alex flinch when he heard the girl gasp in pain he felt pity for her when she tried to roll of her side his attention was more on the girl than anyone else, he didn't evening notice anyone called his name until Maria's touch had snapped him out of it.

"Alex, we need you to hold the girl down on her back!" answer Maria

"Yes, forgive me I wasn't paying attention." claim Alex

"It's understandable Alex, so don't worry about it I know you just feel helpless right now!" reply Maria as she turns to him. "But I need you to be also gentle with her."

"Roger!" answer Alex who gently places both his hands on the girl's shoulder and pull her gently so she laying on her back again, he started whispering a word of comfort to her. "Hey it's ok we're here to help you, we are not going to bring harm to you."

"When, will the other guards return with general Yamraiha and the others?" questions Maria while looking up at Alex.

"I don't know, I just hope soon!" answer Alex gave a brief stare at his younger twin sister, he saw the worried she had in her eyes but she wasn't the only one the other mothers too. Alex ensure his twin sister "Hey don't worry Maria, I'm sure she'll pull thru."

"It's just looked at her, how can you be so sure?"

"I know so." reply Alex

Maria was about to answer him, but she heard someone yelling his name it startle them as well. They all turns and saw the two guards Abba, Altair and following behind them is king Sinbad, queen Judar, the guest Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, and the Kou empire prince Hakuryuu, and finally the eight generals.

"Right this way, Sire." said Abba as the king follow close behind him.

Sinbad walked up to the table he gasp at the sight of the girl his loyal soldier had told him, he turns to one of his generals and gestured her to step forward, an average sized woman with blue medium-length hair. With a black looking witch hat had step up and gave a small bow.

"Yes, my king." answer Yamraiha respectfully to her king

"Yamraiha, this girl need your medical attention?" asked Sinbad as he gestured to the girl on the blanket cover table "I do not know the extends of her injuries, or her wound but I would a estimate of it before we return with her to the palace where she can receive even more care?"

"Yes, your Majesty!" answer Yamraiha as she went to get to work, she gasp in horror when she looked over the girl " My king, these wound are not life threatening, but some of the wound looked to be burns!"

Sinbad looked at the girl with shock he couldn't believe this happen to some so young, he looked up at his lover and saw he had a uneasy looked on his face. He didn't say anything when Judar gently walked up and sat on the table edge with difficulties due to his growing abdomen, Judar looked up at his husband with an angry looked that can killed someone.

"Hey, Idiot king." he called his husband as he gently place a hand on the girl."Who would do this to a child?"

"I do not know, my love but the girl is unconscious!" answer Sinbad he turns to Alex and the four mother to asked them a question. "from the looked from it, she has a fever too am I right?"

"Yes, our children found her earlier on the shore line we try our best to clean her and dress her wounds my king, but we have limited resource that can be use on her!"

"It's ok, we can take it from here!" answer Sinbad as he gently lean forward to move a piece of hair out of the girl's face, as he was about to pull away he was startled when the girl quickly and weakly grab his wrist. She move her head slowly but barely open her eyes to looked at him with a glaze looked. "Hello there, don't worry we are not here to harm you!"

"...wh….." mumble the girl as she try to stay awake.

"What, I didn't understand what did you say?" asked Sinbad gently urging her to continue her words before she past out.

"where…..am….I!" gasp the girl.

"You're in the kingdom of Sindria, you wash up on shore here!" answer Sinbad

"Who...a...re…..yo...u?" asked the girl

"My name is, Sinbad I'm the king here." reply Sinbad as he gave himself an introduction, he frown at the girl when she struggle to stay awake but he knew she's losing the battle, "hey take it easy, don't force yourself."

"O..k!" reply the girl

"So, who are you?"

"My…..name..i.s..Lu….n...a!" she answer his question.

"Well, Luna don't worry you're safe now!" answer Sinbad

"Tha…...nk….yo….u." said Luna has she past out .

Sinbad gave a pitiful smile, as he watch Luna slipped back into unconsciousness again he glanced around and saw his generals, he saw that Ja'far, Spartos questioning the four mothers, then he looked over at Drakon, Hinahoho who are talking with the three soldiers. He Notices at Masrur, and Sharrkan were staying close to him and Judar, his youngest generals Pisti is having a conversation with Morgiana, Alibaba, and Hakuryuu about what's going on. Then he noticed Aladdin, he wasn't having a conversation with the other his concern was more on the girl on the table, he decide to beckoned him over to him with a simple hand movements.

"Yes, Uncle Sinbad?" asked Aladdin while he walked to Sinbad.

Sinbad sighs at being called uncle again it makes him feel old, but he brush that aside turns to Aladdin to asked him a favor. "Aladdin can you stay with Judar, Luna while I set up to transportation back to the palace?"

"Of, course Uncle Sinbad!" answer Aladdin smiling as he went to stand next to Judal. He gave Judar a gentle smile, he sat down across from him. He just felt sorry for the girl and now Aladdin wants to make her feel comfortable here in Sindria, as she goes down a long road to recover. Aladdin looked to Judal and saw that he has a small cloth, he is using it on Luna's forehead dabbing the sweat off of it and soaking it the bucket of water next to him placing it on her forehead. He decides to have a small conversation with Judar he decides to ask him a question. "So Judar how, are you feeling?"

"Uh, I'm fine but I have take exception now with the baby kicking me hard!" answer Judar flatly as he started to rub his belly on the spot where the baby just kick at. "It hurts too, he's going to be strong just like his father!" as he smirk at his answer.

"I know, I can sense it." said a smiling Aladdin, but the smile fade into more a serious looked "how, do you feel about this girl here?" he's question.

"I don't how I feels yet, Chibi!" Judar answer.

"Hmmm." reply Aladdin he looked back down at the unconscious girl, he saw that she had turn over to her side he can still clearly see the pain looked on her face. He looked back up at Judar and saw that he was gently tapping his belly with just his two fingers from both his hands, Aladdin watch with curious amazement he never saw any pregnant person does something like that, so he decide to question him about that. "Judar why are you doing that?"

"Huh, oh why am I lightly tapping my belly!" answer Judar while he stop what he doing to looked back up at Aladdin, Judar smile and then laugh at Aladdin's question "Its help to calm the baby down, he's really moving and kicking around in there, where's to the pointed it's becoming very painful!"

"Oh!" answer Aladdin

"He calming down now, what I was doing it did it's job." reply Judar calmly as he gave a affectionate rub on his belly.

Aladdin smile briefly he's glad that Judar is starting his life over here in Sindria, it was more surprising when both Sinbad and him started a relationship. He remember walking in on them in Sinbad private office both of them has their arms around each other, but they both pull away when aladdin walked into asked Sinbad a question but that was couple year agos, now both of them are married and expecting their first child. He looked around he saw that Sinbad and Yamraiha were talking among each other possible on how to transport Luna to the palace without furthering injuring her more. He heard Judar sigh right now he doesn't know what Judar is thinking about, and he feels like it's not his place to ask.

"So, Chibi are you planning to becomes Luna's friend?" question Judar

"Huh?"

Judar shooked his head at Aladdin response, so he decide too just asked him again "If you didn't hear me the first time are, you going to become Luna's friends?" he looked at Aladdin he was curious if Aladdin going to help Luna here in Sindria. He too plans to help out too he feel it will help him get ready when the baby come, even thought Luna is older than a baby.

"I don't know yet!" answer Aladdin while looking back at Judar, he release a sigh and looked back down at Luna sleeping form "maybe if Uncle Sinbad allow me to help out too."

Judar laugh at the fact Aladdin called Sinbad uncle, Sinbad already told him when Aladdin wasn't around that when Aladdin called him that it's make feel old. "He will, I'll make sure of it Chibi!" answer Judar confidently as he smile too.

Aladdin returns the smile, he knew that Judar can convince any of the eight generals or Sinbad himself. He just hope Luna become one of his treasure friends in the future, he's already planning to visit her in her room once to get settle. "Thank you, Judar."

"No problem, Chibi!" answer Judar

"Judar!" Both Aladdin and Judar jumped at the sudden yelled by Sinbad, they both turns to see Sinbad walking up to them with a pleased looked on his face. They both know that Sinbad has good news to tell them, they both got excited for they knew Luna is going to be move to the palace to continue her recovery.

"Yes, my idiot love?" asked Judar.

Sinbad just shooked his head and laugh at Judar's response, once he was in front of them both he gave them a happy smile. "Hey, so I have good new."

"What is it Uncle Sinbad?" asked Aladdin as he looked up at Sinbad

"We are ready to go, Yamraiha got a room ready for Luna at the palace!" answer a smiling Sinbad as he kneel down in front of Aladdin and Judar, he tooked Judar's hand to help him up to his feets, his smile widen when he heard a light thank you from his spouse. "We borrowed a horse draw carriage from one of the farmer, so we can transport luna easily to the palace."

"That's great, Uncle Sinbad!" exclaimed Aladdin

"Yes, but we have to wait until the carriage come to us."

"Hey, Idiot love can I go in the carriage with Luna I would like to keep her company in case she wake up again?" question Judar looking at Luna first, then looking back to looked at Sinbad's face. "I don't want her to panic if she's wake up and she by herself in the carriage."

"I see, thats a good idea my love." reply Sinbad while he wrap his arm around Judar waisted, and gently rub his hand on Judar's enlarge belly. "It will help keep her calm as she being transported to the palace."

"I know, Idiot king." claimed Judar smugly as he place his hand over Sinbad's hand than moving it where he last felt the child kick which was the underside of his belly, and he smile when the child did a light tap to both their hands. "She need all the help, that she'd needs."

"I know." reply Sinbad as brought Judar's figure closer to his body, he gently tucked Judar's head under his chin. "After she recover she can live here with us and she can started over."

"Is that your plan, Sin?" asked Judar he wrap his arms around Sinbad's waist, pulling his spouse closer to himself. He heard Sinbad sigh he knew he was thinking about something, he knew Sinbad has a lot on his plate, with Sindria trading with other countries, and with the baby on it's way, and now with Luna. He knew Sinbad is trying to shoulder everything doing this alone and shutting people that cares about him. "Stop doing that, Sin!"

"Doing, what my love?" question Sinbad looking at Aladdin to indicate that he wanted to be alone with Judar, Aladdin finally took the hint and nod his head at Sinbad he turns around and walked back to the other. "Can you be more specific, Judar?" as he place a finger gently under Judar's chin and lift his head to looked at his face he stare loving into Judar's crimson eyes.

Judar sigh and looked into Sinbad's golden eyes, sometimes Sinbad does thing to frustrated him. "You always doing that shutting people out, It's like you're pushing people away, or you don't trust anyone?" as he pulled away from Sinbad, and standing with his back turns to his husband, he cross his arms over his enlarge belly.

"I do trust my comrade, I trust you too?"reason Sinbad as he walked up behind Judar and wraps his arms across Judar's chest pulled him back until he had Judar leaning against his body. "All of you are important to me."

"You have, a really fuck up way to show it you shitty idiot king." reply Judar as he allow himself to be leaned back into Sinbad.

Sinbad just smile at Judar's reply, he want to get everything ready or prefect when the child come into the world, but if everyone he care for thinks he trying to do this alone then he is really being sneaky. "I'll try to be better at it, I won't keep you or the generals in the dark anymore!"

"Why, don't I feel I could trust that?"

"I promise my love, whatever I planning I let know you and the others help me out." reply Sinbad as he place a kiss on the back of Judar's head.

"Hmmmm, right." answer Judar sarcastically, he looked over at Luna and he saw that she drowsy watching them interact with each other. He tap one of Sinbad's arms to indicate that he want him to release him from his hold, once Sinbad release him he walked over to the table lean across on it. "Hello, there Luna!" he swift one of his hands and try to place it on Luna's forehead, but she flinch away as his hand got close. "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you?" he's question as he gently place his one of hand firmly and gently on her head. He watch as Luna looked up at him with fear and the forlorn in her eyes, he felt his heart break apart after he saw this he looked up at Sinbad who is just stand there watching everything with an interest looked on his face.

"I feel, this is going to be harder than it looked?" question Sinbad walking over to Judar and standing next to him he places his arm across Judar's shoulder once again, he saw how Luna turn her head slightly to drowsy stare at him. "We've must have woke her up."

"I see that, idiot king." Judar gently caressed the Luna's forehead, to put her at ease he believe that with her sleeping will be easy to transport her to the palace, but either way she'd probably to weak and ill too struggle if she remain awake. "Hey there Chi, don't worry we won't bring harm to you can you try to go back to sleep Luna?"

"You…..wo...n't…...le….av..e..me….right?" Luna just question him tiredly looking right into his eyes.

"No, Chi I'll be right here with you and on the way to the palace." reply Judar calmly as he gently rubbed his hand across her head. "Try to get more sleep, Chi."

"...O…..k…."

Judar smile as he watch her fall back to sleep, but when he heard Sinbad laughing he started to frown, he looked behind him and glare at husband which made Sinbad even laugh more. "Why, are you laughing my Idiot husband?"

"Haha, you're treating Luna as if she'd our child and also seem you're motherly instinct are coming in strong too."

"So, what if I am?" barked Judar not really want to get into an argument with Sinbad, and end up waking up Luna again. "Sin, you forget I am pregnant with our child and so my hormones are all over the place."

"Hahahaha." laugh Sinbad he looked down at Judar and then at Luna. "I'm not trying to make you angry my love, I just though it's very sweet?"

"How so, Sin?" asked Judar as he turn around to face Sinbad again.

"It's, like you're already her mother on how you're acting by comforting her, and making sure that she's safe and well, like a mother that care for her children?" question Sinbad who is still smiling.

Judar glare at Sinbad for him calling him a mother again, he turn away from Sinbad and looked over to Aladdin and the other, back to looked down at Luna he could feel Sinbad's stare on his back. He turns his head and looked back at Sinbad "What!"

"Nothing my love, I just love this new side to you." claimed Sinbad

"Hpmm!" answer Judar as he turns around to face Sinbad with his arms across over his chest.

"Don't be like that my love, I'm only stating the obvious." explain Sinbad

"Maybe you're right or not, but I can't stand a child who injury and by themselves." reply Judar

"I see." answer Sinbad

"Also, where are her parents?" question Judar as he turns his head to looked back down at Luna.

"I just don't know my love." reply Sinbad

"What just happen to them Sin, are they alive or dead?" question Judar with a thoughtful looked on his face as the question he wants to know is coming over him like a wave.

"We, just have to ask her when she more awake and recover." reply Sinbad as he walked up and gently place his hand on Judar's shoulder. "We've just have to wait, until she's well enough to give us an answer."

Judar was about to answer Sinbad back, but a voice from Ja'far had interrupt his train of thought by calling for Sinbad. They both turns to see Ja'far is walking up to them, they notice the looked on his face and they both knew he had good news to tell them.

"Sin, the farmer's carriage is here." reply Ja'far

"That's good, we really need to get Luna to the palace." said Sinbad excitedly as he turn wrap a sleeping Luna more securely in the blankets , and then pick her up gently he adjust her in his arms before he'd started walking to the carriage he gestured his head to indicate both Judar and Ja'far to follow him.

"Sin, what the plan?" Ja'far question Sinbad as he follow both Sinbad and Judar to the carriage.

"Judar, is going to ride with Luna in the carriage to keep her company." explained Sinbad

"Luna?" asked Ja'far

"Oh, that her name Ja'far." answer Sinbad smiling

"Ah, I see that's a beautiful name Sin." answer Ja'far who return Sinbad a smile

"It is." reply Sinbad

They all finally reached the carriage and saw that the other generals and their guests were waiting for them. Judar walked toward the carriage and asked Masrur to help him in, once he's in the carriages he turn to Masrur to thank him, he watch as Masrur nod his head in agreement. Once he's ready he looked at Sinbad and nod his head at him. "Alright, Sin I'm ready." reply Judar

"Yes, my love." answer Sinbad as he moves forward to place Luna in Judar's arms and lap, but he's very mindful of Judar's around belly. They were unaware of the watchful eyes that are watching them interact with Luna sleeping form, they gave a smile when they watch Sinbad run a fatherly hand over Luna's head after he place her in Judar's embrace. He smile at Judar and his smile widen when Judar return the smile, he taked a step back and gestured the farm to ahead toward the palace. As he turns back to face the others he notice that all of them has a big smile on their faces. "What?"

"Nothing, Sin." reply Ja'far

"Then, why are you smiling?" question Sinbad

"Nothing, my king!" answer Drakon

"There's, nothing to worry about my lord!" answer Spartos

"Hinahoho, what about you?" question Sinbad

"Nothing, Sin right Pisti, Yamraiha, Sharrkan, and Masrur!" reply Hinahoho

"Yes, nothing is wrong your highness." reply Sharrkan & Yamraiha

"Why are you so worry, my king?" question Pisti

Sinbad looked at his last general and asked him how he felt. "What about you Masrur, why are you smiling?"

"Nothing, Sin-san." said Masrur

Sinbad cross his arms across his chest and pout at his general lack of answer of telling him anything, but he let it slide because he had a feeling it has something to do with Luna and how He and Judar were acting around her. But he decide to voice his thought anyway, "there's nothing wrong with me and Judar are acting with Luna, right?" he's just question his close generals.

"It's just we never see you or Judar acted like this before with anyone that we don't know so well." reply Ja'far which cause Sinbad to laugh at this. Which made all of his generals raise their eyebrow at his response. "Hey, Sin why are you laughing?" question Ja'far to his king.

"You know what's ironic, I had the same conversation with Judar early." reply Sinbad as he uncross his arms

"How, so Sin?" asked Ja'far who is now curious when his king mention his early conversation with his spouse.

"I told him, I thought it's very sweet how he was treating Luna or acting around her."

"Ah, I see I had a feel you upset Judar with that remarked." said Ja'far

"I did, but I explained myself to him." answer Sinbad as he turns to started walking, he just plan to walked through his kingdom, probably stop at a few of the stalls in the bazaar to get some few things for Luna, he had a feeling that she going to be living with them in the palace until her parents come for her.

"So Sin, Yamraiha is ready to make a portal to the palace if you're ready!" answer Ja'far who he and the others started to follow Sinbad as they started to walk off the area near the beach into a tunnel that is carved into the rock to make a path into the kingdom to the beach.

"No, Not just yet I wanted to make a quick stop to the bazaar." claimed Sinbad

"Huh." reply Alibaba who was there when they get to check out the situation with the girl that wash up on the beach, he looked to his lover Hakuryuu and notice that he looked confused as he was too.

"Lord Sinbad, what did you mean about that?" question Hakuryuu

"Mr. Sinbad, are you not going to return to the palace to check on the girl?" asked Morgiana

"I am, but I decide to make her feel at home here." explained Sinbad as he stop in front of a small tunnel in the rock, he turns around to face the other and give them a radiant and blinding smile. "I have a feeling she going to be here for a long time, and I just wanted her to feel welcome here."

"Ah, I see Sin." reply Ja'far returning Sinbad a understanding smile

"Uh, Uncle Sinbad?" asked Aladdin

"Yes, Aladdin!" answer

"Is it, alright with you if I can help Judar with Luna?" asked Aladdin as walked up to face Sinbad more better. "It's something I really want to do."

"Is this something you wanted to do, or just something you need too?" Sinbad question Aladdin out of sheer curiosity, he looked into Aladdin eyes directly to search for the truth or anything of the sort. "We made not know Luna well enough, but I do want a honest answer from you Aladdin, so what are your intention with Luna?"

"Who's Luna?" asked Alibaba

"Oh, Luna is the girl that wash up on shore." explained Sinbad

"Oh, so her name is Luna?" asked Pisti excitedly when she first heard the girl named.

"My King, she has a beautiful name." answer drakon

"Luna, hmmmm she has a unique name." reply Yamraiha as he thinked about the name mean. "I do believe its mean moon."

"Hmmm, my king do you really think she'd going to be living with us?" asked Sharrkan

"Yes, but I do believe she has nowhere else to go so by giving her place she'd can called home." explain Sinbad.

"That's, very kind of you uncle Sinbad." claimed Aladdin who he and the other smile and gave Sinbad a nod of approval of his choice and plans that's involved Luna's future.

"I'm glad you think so, and I'm glad you guys agree with me about this matter."

"Uncle Sinbad you never gave me your answer, I wanted to know if I can help with Luna?" question Aladdin getting Sinbad attention.

"Ah, sorry Aladdin I went off topic for a moment there." reply Sinbad as he turns his attention back to Aladdin, and looked him straight in his eyes to question him again. "What is your intention with Luna, Aladdin?"

"I just want to help, uncle?" question Aladdin boldly, he knew both himself and Sinbad are very stubborn and not willing to give in without a proper answer to each other. "It's not a bad thing right, uncle Sinbad it's not wrong for me to become her friend right."

Sinbad listen quietly to Aladdin's answer, he also knew that Aladdin will not give up until he get his answer. He thought long and hard debating to let Aladdin help or not, he notices that Aladdin wasn't planning to back down either. So Sinbad did the only logic and understanding thing ever, he gave Aladdin a stern looked and reply to Aladdin's question however he didn't know that this very decision will unleash a train of action in the near future. "Alright, Aladdin I will let you help but here a warning if you ever do anything to harm or hurt Luna, you'll better be watching out for me got it!"

Aladdin laugh at Sinbad's fatherly advice to him, he also notice that Sinbad is laughing too but he did know Sinbad is being serious. "Hahahaha, alright uncle Sinbad I promise."

"Thank you." smile Sinbad as he turns around and started to walked thru the tunnel, they walked thru the streets until they reach the bazaar he started to looked for a peculiar stall. He looked for a couple of min until he finally found it, He turns to the others and gestures to the stall he had plan to shop at. "This is the shall I wanted to stop and maybe shop at, I plan to something items for Luna to make or help her feel at home."

"What are you, planning to get her Sin?" asked Ja'far

"Clothing, other essentials, and etc ." reply Sinbad

"My King, I can help with the clothing?" asked Yamraiha and Pisti

"Yes, I would love the help with a girl I have no clue now to shop for her!" answer Sinbad who is very confuse about how to care for Luna.

"You are going far for Luna, are you Sin?" question Ja'far who is curious and confused about on how Sinbad is acting.

"Maybe, my fatherly instinct is coming in." reply Sinbad smiling as browse thru the selection of item looking for some clothes that might fit Luna well. "Which is weird because Luna is not my child, but I feel overprotected of her."

"My king, what you do if her parent come for her?" question Drakon

"I just don't know yet Drakon, I mean I can't force her to stay with us." reply Sinbad thoughtful as he select couples of clothes and items he hope that Luna would like or use. "I guess if her parents come for her, I would have no choice but let her return to them."

"But, Sin it's the right thing to do and what's best for her?" question Ja'far

"I know!" answer Sinbad

"But, as in right now uncle Sinbad we could just care for and nurse her back to health until that happens." reply Aladdin walking up to him and give him a brief smile.

Sinbad smile and walked toward to stall keeper to purchase his items he had pick, the stall clerk gives him a gentle smile. "Did you find everything to your like, your highness?" question the clerk kindly.

"Yes, everything is fine thank you for asking." reply Sinbad who returns his subject's smile, he watch the stall clerk round-up all the items prices.

"Alright, your highness it's about four hundred gold coins." reply the stall clerk

"Ok, thank you." reply Sinbad as he reach for his coins pouch tied on the side of his waist, he untied his coins pouch and he pull out the four hundred gold coins.

"No, your highness thank you for stopping at our stall." reply the stall clark

"You're, very welcome alway glad to help out my loyal subject."

Sinbad wave goodbye to the stall clerk, he turns to his long time friends and generals. "Shall we."

He gestured to the palace, "Judar must have wonder where we are or he probably doesn't notice."

"Yes, his highness must be somewhat worry about us if he did notice we are not at the palace." reply Ja'far

"Shall we, return my King." answer Drakon as he walked up to Sinbad

"Yes, we should." reply Sinbad

Please leave a feedback on how I did


	3. Chapter 2 The truths of the Matters

It's been three weeks since Luna been here in the palace, she's been recovering but it's been a slow process. She mostly stays in the bed to recover her strength, but really after that, she doesn't talk that much when they started question she just laid back down and rolled onto her side.

"Maybe she still tired, Sin?" question Ja'far

"No, she not ready to talked yet!" answer Sinbad as he turns away from the bed, seeing that she wish to be alone right now. "We should wait until she ready to talked!"

"Hmm, how long you think that will be until she ready?" asked Ja'far

"I don't know, Ja'far it's up to her if she decides."

Both Ja'far and Sinbad were so engrossed into their conversion they didn't notice the chamber's door open, they both turns quickly when they heard Judar and Aladdin talking to each other. Judar is holding a tray filled with foods a bowl of cream stew, a small loaf of bread, and a glass of water. "Oh, uncle Sinbad & uncle Ja'far you're here too," replies Aladdin Happily as he turns his attention from Judar to Sinbad & Ja'far when they both finally notices that they be there.

"Oh hey, Aladdin & my love how are you in this fine evening today?" asked Sinbad as he walked up to Aladdin and Judar where the pointed he is standing in front of both of them.

"We're fine, uncle Sinbad we just brought food to Luna for her to eat."

"Why are you here Sinbad?" question Judar

"We heard, that Luna is awake and so we came to check up on her and asked her a few question." reply Sinbad smile at both his lover and Aladdin.

"Did, she say anything to you?" asked Aladdin

"No!" answer Sinbad depressed that Luna isn't saying anything to them for the past week she had been staying here. "She has said anything yet, my love."

"Maybe, it's still early we have to wait until she comfortable with us idiot! " answer Judar

"Uncle Sinbad, we can't force her to gives us answer," exclaimed Aladdin

"Sin, they are right we might have to wait it's going to take time but we have to wait patiently," said Ja'far

"yes, alright it's going to be a long waiting game thought," reply Sinbad flatly

Ja'far, Aladdin, and Judar shook their head at Sinbad reactions, they sigh and shook their heads when they saw him pouting like a child. It's was an awkward silence in the chamber until Ja'far broke the silence, "Come on, Sin let's go work on paperwork and get some document ready for future trading plans!" as he pushes Sinbad out of the chamber. "Goodbye, Aladdin & you're highness we'll see you later at dinner!" answer Ja'far politely and he closes the door after both Sinbad and Himself had left.

"Well, shall we Judar!" answer Aladdin as he gestured to the tray of foods that he had Judar gave him to hold because he wanted to hold it for Judar.

"Of course, Chibi we should start feeding her before the food gets cold," reply Judar as he turns back to the figure laying in the bed he walked up to her, he sat down in a chair that was by the bed. He turns his head to Aladdin to gestured him to bring the tray of foods to him so he can feed Luna. "Alright, Chibi I'm ready." holding out his hands for the tray.

"Yes," reply Aladdin as he walked up to a sitting Judar, he handed him the tray and after he was done tooked a couple steps back to not overwhelmed Luna or make her uneasy. "Here Judar, I hope the food isn't cold."

"No, it's still hot but hot not scalding hot like before," reply Judar as he started to gently mix the stew. "But it did cool down a bit, I don't want her to burn herself!"

"Hmmm!" answer Aladdin turns and walked towards the walls and lean against it, he looked straight the back of Judar's head and asked him. "Do you need any help, Judar?"

"Huh, no it's alright I'm fine," reply Judar after he had stirred the stew, he started to rip the small loaf of bread to bite size pieces. "I can feed herself by myself, chibi!"

"Oh, ok but can I stay with you and Luna?" Aladdin questions Judar in hope of letting him stay just in case if anything happens.

"That fine, Chibi." reply Judar

Aladdin watch as Judar got everything ready to feed Luna her dinner, he smiles when he watch as Judar gently lean over and with one of his hand gently stooks Luna's shoulder to get her attention.

"Hey, Chi it's your dinner time," reply Judar as gently rock her, he watches as she started to shift slightly and then got into a sit position. She turns to face him, she started to stare at him with intense eyes color. He felt almost getting uneasy by the way she kept staring at him but he brushes it off. "Ok, I know you're hungry Chi so here let me help you to eat."

"..."

"I know, Chi that you don't trust anyone right now but we do want to help you if you let us?" reasons Judar as looked into Luna's eyes for her answer, but he sighs when he didn't get any reply from her. "The stew is good, it can help you gain your strength back." holding out a spoon with the stew for her to eat.

"Hey, Luna don't worry it's delicious." reply Aladdin who decide to jump in and help Judar out with trying to get Luna to eat something. "We do anything to the stew."

"..."

"Please, Chi will you feel more comfortable if I tooked a bite of the stew!" answer Judar looking down at the bowl of cream stew on the tray he's holding on his lap.

"No…." whisper Luna quietly as she continued to stare at Judar "it's, ok I kind of do trust you it's just I'm not ready to give you an answer yet."

"Do you, want more time until you feel you are ready Chi?" question Judar

"Yes," reply Luna as she looked away from Judar and Aladdin to stare at the wall in her chamber.

"So, we can wait for you until you're ready but you need to eat." reply Judar

"Ok." said Luna she blush a little when her stomach growl.

Judar laugh when he heard her stomach growl which when blush evening more he waited to calmed down from the laughing and asked her in between breath. "Hahaha, do you want me to feed you, Chi?"

"No, it's ok I can feed myself but you can watch if I ate everything."

"Ok, that sound good Chi!" answer Judar as he handed her the tray of food, and he watches as she tooked it and place it in her lap. "Be careful it's might be still a little hot!"

"Ok," said Luna as she tooked the spoon that is still in the bowl, she lift the spoon fill cream stew to her mouth and she blew at it before putting it in her mouth and ate the cream stew she made a sound of approval to indicate that she love the cream stew. "Hmm, It's good I like the favors."

"I'm glad, Chi!" answer Judar

"Chi, you have been calling me that when you first met me after I was found on the beach why are you calling me that?" question Luna

"Oh, well it's a habit I have I give everyone from the eight general, Sinbad, and the guest in the palace nickname." reply Judar

"Oh, I now do understand!" answer Luna who gave Judar a happy smile

"So Chi, when you are more recover, would you like a tour of Sindria and the palace?" asked Judar

"I like that, Judar!" answer Luna

Judar smile at Luna's answer, but then he frown because he knew he can't show her around due to his pregnancy and the slightest excitement can cause him in go into labor early. He has a month to go before he actually gives birth, it annoyed him how Sinbad is trying to restrict his movement and actively or just try to put him on bedrest.

"Uh, Judar what wrong?" asked Luna who is starting to become concern on Judar lack of reply

"Huh, oh don't worry about it Chi I'm just thinking." reply Judar

"About what?" asked Luna reaching over to the side of the bed, but to also be careful with the tray of food on her lap she places her hand on top of Judar's hand. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Haha, like I said Chi there's nothing to worry about but however I cannot give you a tour due to my condition." reply Judar as he gestured to his round belly.

"The baby?" Luna question

Judar smile at her and with his free hand he rubbed his stomach with affection and returned his attention back to Luna, who is watching him with curious looked on her face. "Don't worry Chi, I'm sure I can find someone to give you a tour but knowing the general they would be too busy."

"I can do it, Judar I can give her a tour you can count on me," reply Aladdin excitedly as he pointed to himself with confident. "After when she is better and stronger to walked around."

"Ok, Chibi thank you for volunteering is that ok with you Chi?" asked Judar

Luna looked at Aladdin then looked back at Judar, she gave Judar a happy smile and then reply. "It's ok, Judar that sound good."

"I'm glad," reply Judar as he returns her smile with his smile. "But right now I need you finish your dinner." as he gestured to the tray of foods that she had forgotten about on her lap.

"Oh, I forgot it was there!" exclaimed Luna as she looked down at her lap.

Judar laughs at Luna's reaction. "Well, Chi you should finish eating before it's started to get cold!"

"Ok," reply Luna as she started eating again, taking a spoon full of stew putting it in her mouth she did the same thing with the bread by dipping into the stew and eating it. She really enjoys the flavors of the cream stew, she never had the cream stew before so it is very unique for her taste. "This is yummy, I never had this stew before."

"Seriously, you have never eaten cream stew before?" asked both Judar and Aladdin

"No, my parent and I are alway traveling from places to places we never stay in one places." reply Luna

Judar always wondering what happen to Luna's parent or where they are at right now, it's something that has been bothering him for the past week and he had to ask her. "So Chi, this has been bothering me for an awhile what happen to your parents." He's just asked her a question and not knowing if she answers or is willing to answer. He notices that Luna had gotten really quiet, she lower her head down. "Luna?" he gasped from the site he finally realize that she started to crying, as the tear came into her eyes.

"I'm….sorry." said Luna sobbing as she rubs her eyes.

Aladdin and Judar both watch Luna crying and it is heartbreaking and very hard to watch her sob like that, Judar looked back at Aladdin and frown when he saw Aladdin's facial expression he looked bother by it. So Judar turns back to face Luna once more, "Hey Chi, what wrong did something happen to your parent will you be willing to tell us or you just wanted to wait until you're ready."

"Can….you...wait…..until….I'm ready?" sobbed Luna between breath

"That fine, Chi until you are ready to tell us we be ready." reply Judar

"It's ok, Luna don't cry!" answer Aladdin as he walked up to the bed from the wall, he went to the other side of the bed and sat down on the edge. "Please don't cry, Luna we can help you get through this so please don't cry," Aladdin begged her as he then places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Ok…..I'll…...try." Luna sobbed

Judar got up from the chair he was sitting on he gently reached over with a napkin that somehow and he was holding that came out of nowhere, he started to dab the tears from her eyes. "I know it's hard Chi, but just to let you know we are here for you!" then he gently touched both side of her face gently bringing her head close to him, he did something that shocked both Aladdin and himself that also made Luna's flinch, he kissed Luna's forehead just like a mother does to her child. "I promise, no I swore I'll care for you and protected you too." he pulled her into a hug and also started to gently rub her back.

Luna places her head into Judar shoulder and neck, she sighed into his flesh on the way how Judar is rubbing her back it's very comforting and soothing she like it. She gently circles her arms around Judar and very carefully and gently pulled Judar onto the bed with her. Which Judar allow happening he got into the bed with her, he tooked the tray and placed on the table on the side of the bed. He leans against the bed headboard and allows Luna to laid against him with her head against his around belly and smile when she felt the baby kick, Luna felt his hand petting her hair in a soothing motion that causes her to fall asleep.

"Judar?" asked Aladdin

"Yes, Chibi." reply Judar as he looked up to Aladdin

"Do, you want me to do something for you?" asked Aladdin

"Ah, yes can you tell Sinbad and the others I won't be joining them for dinner I'm going to stay with Luna for awhile!" answer Judar as he looked back down at Luna sleeping face. Who is now laying in his partially cover lap mostly right above his knees that aren't covered by his around belly, "Seeing where her arms are at, it looked like I'm not moving anytime soon." he looked back up at Aladdin.

"Ok, I will tell Sinbad." answer Aladdin as he turns around to the chamber door, he opens it and walked out of the room. He also makes sure to close the chamber's door behind him to be sure that they have privacy.

Judar smiles at Aladdin answer and watches as he left the room, he sighed to himself a sudden move caused him to looked down at Luna in surprise at her sudden movement. He notices that Luna had shifted in her sleep to a more comfortable position where her face is facing his belly, he watches her sleep with a peaceful looked. Right now he felted at peace right now but he still an uneasy feeling, he's slowly bonding with Luna every day and also already feels that he had become very attached and overprotected of her. He also knows that he will become heartbroken if Luna's parent come for her and she leaves with them. "Alright, Chi whenever you're ready to tell us something in your life and what happen to your parents," he whispers gently to her sleeping form as he started to comb thru her black was unaware that Aladdin was still standing by the chamber's door listening to Judar talking.

Aladdin releases a defeated sigh he turns to starting walking down the hallway to looked for Sinbad, he's wondering if Sinbad is still in his office or not. He started thinking about on what happen during this past weeks, he heard from one of the eight general that they are looking for Luna's parents or family but they haven't had any luck to locate them. He started to feel bad for Luna's situation, maybe something had happened to her family but he wouldn't call it a feel just yet it's up to Luna. he was so deep in thought that he wasn't watching on where he going and he ran into someone, he fell backward and release a grunt as he hit the ground. "Sorry, I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going." He's replied to the person he had bumped into as he got up and started to brush his clothing of all the dust.

"Aladdin?"

"HUH!" answer Aladdin as he looked up and saw that it's was Ja'far and Sinbad, they both had a shocked looked on their faces. He looked from Sinbad and then to Ja'far, and he notices that Ja'far had a bunch of scrolls in his arms. "Oh, sorry uncle Sinbad & Ja'far-kun I guess I was so engrossed in my own thought didn't see where I was walking and I ran into both of you."

"It's ok, Aladdin you probably had a lot on your mind and I think I know why?" asked Ja'far

"It's just I feel bad for her, earlier she started crying after we asked her about her parents." reply Aladdin

"She did?" asked Sinbad who started to get very concern when he heard what happen. "She is ok, do I need to go check on her,"

"No, Uncle Sinbad she's fine Judar is still with her!" explained Aladdin trying calmed down a panic Sinbad, he walked up slowly to Sinbad and places a comforting hand on Sinbad's shoulder. "Which, remind me Judar won't be able to join us for dinner."

"May, I asked why?" asked Ja'far

"Well, Luna had just recently latched onto him and she fell asleep I assume she's not going to let go of him anytime soon!" answer Aladdin.

"Oh, I see," said Sinbad as he smiles as he thinks about, on how thoughtful his spouse is. Just the past weeks Luna has been staying here they had both started bonding with each other and it worries him as well, not that he mind it he knew it will be hard one day. "I will have a maid bring him something to eat later, thank you for telling me Aladdin."

Aladdin smile at Sinbad, he glad he could be of use to Judar, Aladdin had a full day ahead of him he plans to practice of magic. Train with Alibaba and Hakuryuu in swordplay, evening though he is more skillful at magic, but he thought to get some practice in it in case he can't use his magoi in the future. So he thought to border his horizon with swordplay practice fight. "You're welcome, Uncle Sinbad!" answered Aladdin happily.

"Sin, we have to finish these important documents & scrolls by dinner," reply Ja'far as he gestures to the documents and scrolls in his arms. " Sin, remember next weeks a king of a country is coming and we have to impress him."

"I know, Ja'far!" answer as he turns around to face his loyal advisor and give a small tired smile, then he turn around to face Aladdin once more. "I'm sorry Aladdin, I would love to stay and talked more with you but as you can see I'm very busy at the moment but I will see you later at dinner."

"It's, ok Uncle Sinbad I understand." reply Aladdin

"Aladdin, what are you planning to do until then?" Ja'far questioning the young magi after he had gotten his attention, he walked up slowly to him and face the magi. "It's still a long way until dinner?"

"Well, I'm thinking about practicing magic and swordplay until then!" answer Aladdin as he gave Ja'far a big smile after he told him his plans. "Maybe, after that depending, if there is still time I want to check on Luna and Judar?" which made Sinbad laugh at his replies.

"Hahaha, sound like you are planning to keep busy throughout the entire day?" asked Sinbad as the question also cause Aladdin to laugh too.

"Hahaha, I have to keep my mind off from thing or else I could also get worried!" answer Aladdin

"I see, but Aladdin that is the part of growing up and being overwhelmed one thing that part of going thru hard choices or decision!" answer Ja'far

"Hahaha, thanks, Ja'far but I do believe I should let you guys go you do have lots of work to do before your guest comes in the end of the weeks right." said Aladdin

"Ah, yes thank you Aladdin we will see you and the other at dinner!' answer Sinbad as both Ja'far and himself turns to walked down the hallway, with Sinbad up front and Ja'far trailing behind him.

Aladdin smiles as he watches them both go on with their business, he knows it been very busy with the King coming from another country. Soon Judar who's going to be delivering the baby soon, and now Luna Sinbad has a lot on his plate and he can tell that Sinbad is getting stress out too. He's sure the eight generals are worried for him if Sinbad overworks himself he could fall ill. "Hey, Uncle Sinbad relax don't overwork yourself!" Aladdin yelled out to Sinbad.

Sinbad who had heard what Aladdin had yelled to him, he lifts his hand and waves it to show that he had heard everything and yelled back to Aladdin laughing. "Hahaha, Of course." both Ja'far and Sinbad disappear as they turn around the corner of the hallway.

Aladdin walked thru the hallway heading toward the training ground area, when he got there he saw that both Alibaba and Hakuryuu are taking a break before they started training again. He smiles happily when he saw them so he yelled and wave his hand to get both their attention. "Alibaba, Hakuryuu hey guys."

"Oh, hey Aladdin!" answer Alibaba

"Hello, Aladdin!" said Hakuryuu

Aladdin ran up to them and he smiles to both of them. "Hey, guys are you taking a break before you started training again?" He just questions them with him already knowing their answers.

"Yes." said both Alibaba and Hakuryuu in union

"Mind if I join you, I believe training can help me get my mind off from things." explain Aladdin

"Of, course Aladdin you can join us!" answer Alibaba

"I'm, assuming it has to do with what going on with this past week's right?" asked Hakuryuu

"Yes." reply Aladdin as he looked down to the ground

"Hey, Aladdin don't worry it's will turn out fine." reply Alibaba

Aladdin laughs and then release a sigh, he knew he can always count on Alibaba. His friend carefree attitude can bring a smile to his face after they always talked to each other, he gently moves forward and places a hand on Alibaba's shoulder. "Hey thanks, Alibaba I knew I can count on you when I'm feeling down."

Alibaba laughs and then smile at his long time friend. "Hey, no problem Aladdin that's what friends are for."

"Uh, pardon me Aladdin and Alibaba we should start training again before dinner," reply Hakuryuu who was very quiet during the whole conversion and now he's starting to get bored and wanted to start training again. "I don't mean, to sound rude Aladdin but we should get started." as he got his spear ready for their mock training fight.

"Ah sorry, love!" answer Alibaba as he got his dagger ready, but soon he realizes something. "Wait for Haku, Aladdin doesn't have a weapon."

Hakuryuu and Aladdin both looked surprised at Alibaba's answer, but soon realize that he is right Aladdin can't join in the training fight without a proper weapon. Sure he can use his magician staff but Alibaba and Hakuryuu would be at a disadvantage if he ends up using magic. So he thought of something that can work for all of them, "Why don't we looked for a weapon for me to use, I don't think me using my magician staff in this training mock fight will be fair."

"Are you sure, Aladdin?" asked Hakuryuu

"We wouldn't mind if you use your magician staff!" claimed Alibaba

"NO, it's alright besides I alway want to fight with a sword!" answer Aladdin happily as he walked over to the pillar and lean his magician staff against it, he turns round to face Alibaba and Hakuryuu once more. "So, can you guys help me find a sword I can also use?" he asked

Hakuryuu and Alibaba both looked at each other and then looked back at Aladdin they had both noticed that Aladdin is being serious on their mock fight being fair. They both sighs in defeat, arguing with Aladdin won't get them anywhere because they both know that Aladdin is very stubborn. "Fine, Aladdin you win!" answer Alibaba

"We can help you find a sword to use!" answer Hakuryuu

"Thank you, guys!" answer Aladdin happily

"So, Aladdin how Luna?" question Alibaba

"Huh, oh she doing fine, slowly getting better and slowly regaining her strength!" answer Aladdin

"That's, good." said Hakuryuu

"At least, she ok now the first couple weeks it was hard for her right?" asked Alibaba

"Yeah, doesn't want anyone near her at first but she slowly getting there!" explain Aladdin as he thought back when she flinch when anyone came near her to change out her bandage or to clean her. "It seems the only one she let near her is Judar."

"Really?" asked both Alibaba and Hakuryuu they are both stocked at Aladdin's answer about Luna, getting herself attach only to Judar. "How, is she with Sinbad?" asked Alibaba who is very curious on the reaction between Luna, Judar, and Sinbad

"She, still a little weirded out by him!" answer Aladdin who is searching for a weapon to use in the training battle, when he finally found a weapon a sword he like he picks it up and did a few test swing on a nearby dummy. "I'm pretty sure, Uncle Sinbad knows it too I have seen him approach her carefully but she still looked uncomfortable around him!"

"I see, I won't be surprised that Lord Sinbad get jealous that his wife is paying more attention on Luna than on him." reply Hakuryuu

"He was bothered by it at first but now I believe he's trying to join in caring for Luna too!" answer Aladdin

"That's, sound like Sinbad," reply Alibaba

"Lord Sinbad can be very persistent when he set his mind on things!" answer Hakuryuu

"I know,...but first we should start training now?" asked Aladdin while he got the sword of his choice ready, he got into a battle stance and he smirks at his two friends and joke at them. "You, thinks you guys can take me on or keep up with me?"

Both Alibaba and Hakuryuu looked and smirks at each other, then they both turns to Aladdin and smirk at him. First Alibaba said something to Aladdin, "someone is a little cocky, don't you agree Haku?" which got his partner to smile even more and also agree with him. Hakuryuu also reply "I know, you think you can take both of us on Aladdin?"

"Maybe, but who know right!" answer Aladdin Boldly as he made the first move

Both Alibaba and Hakuryuu intercept Aladdin's oncoming attacks, they are both surprised on how well Aladdin is handing himself with the training fight. Even thought hand to hand combat is not Aladdin specialty, he was more use to using magic. But with the proper training, they knew Aladdin well be good with both magic and fighting with weapons as well. "So, Aladdin ever thought about also training on how to use close range weapon like that sword you're now using." all three of them are breathing hard and sweat is coming from their faces, they have a long way to go before they get tired out.

"Yes, I thought about it and I do believe it will also benefit me in case if I ever ran out of magoi during a battle!" answer Aladdin as he huffed from the tense training he getting with his friends. "I guess it will be helpful for me to learn to protect myself and anyone else besides just using magic?" he swing at Alibaba who in turn jump out of the way from Aladdin's sword swinging

"Like, Luna?" asked Alibaba joking

"What!" answer Aladdin as he almost drops his sword to the ground, he was stocked on the question that Alibaba had asked him. "What, do you mean Alibaba I don't understand?"

"My, question is Aladdin what do you feel for Luna?" asked Alibaba again who's lower down his sword, and gave Aladdin a looked as if he asking him what going on. "I saw you with Judar and Luna a lot, and I heard you're going to give Luna a tour of Sindria once she'd recover?"

"I'm, just going to be a good friend and help her out!" answer Aladdin as he also lowers his sword, and gave Alibaba a blank stare. "There nothing wrong with that, right?" he's just asked Alibaba and Hakuryuu and acting like there nothing wrong.

"Are, you sure?" asked Hakuryuu

"I'm sure, I just wanted to be her friend!" answer Aladdin who looked onto his reflection on the sword he is holding. "I thought if I show her, that I can be her friend."

"That, understandable but what if that friendship becomes something more?" asked Alibaba putting his Balbadd's Royal Sword back into the scabbard on the side of his hips. "How can you handle that?"

Aladdin smiles at Alibaba and he looked back up Alibaba. "If it's happened, it's happened which I pretty sure won't." as he turns to looked for the sword's scabbard on the wall, he's now planning to take the sword with him and kept it in his room. "If I know, on how Judar is acting with Luna I'm pretty sure he'll be very protective of her!" answer Aladdin

"So, any word on her parents?" asked Hakuryuu as he grabs a towel and started to wipe his face from all the sweat, and then grab a bota bag filled water and he tooked a drink from it. Before he handed it to his lover next to him.

"No!" answer Aladdin

After Alibaba had also taken a drink from the bota bag. "Wow, I feel bad for her now?"

"I don't know now to explain this, but I feel something had happened to Luna's parents!" answer Aladdin

"We, won't know until Luna is ready to tell Sinbad and the others right?" asked Alibaba

"Yes, but when Judar asked her earlier she started crying and Judar had to comfort her!"

"Ok, something must have happened to them!" answer Alibaba as he looked from Alibaba to Hakuryuu

"I, believe so as well!" answer Aladdin he walked over to where he left his magician staff and place his sword next to it, he wanted to make sure he remembers it when they leave the training grounds. "My, guess she's heartbroken called it a gutsy feeling I'm having."

"Oh, " said Alibaba who is still very curious about what happened to Luna before she was found on the beach, and how to got those injuries and burn all over her body. "Her and her parents must be doing something maybe they were attack and got separated from each other!"

"I think, there another theory but you might not like it!" answer Hakuryuu with a grim looked on his face.

Both Aladdin and Alibaba doesn't like the looked on Hakuryuu's face, something in that answer scares them and they might not like that answer. But if it needed to be said it has too in this situation, it must be true even though they don't have the answer yet until Luna tells them. Alibaba was the first to asked. "Haku, what that theory is about?" and Aladdin asked after Alibaba. "It's ok, Hakuryuu just tell us?"

Hakuryuu sighs and looked at the both of them he open his mouth to answer their question. "I have, a feeling that maybe her parents have been killed!"

Aladdin sighs and shooked his head, he doesn't know if it the truth or not. But deep down it might be true in that answer but he let it go, "We, might have to wait and see it's basically up to her?" he gave a sad smile and sat down on the ground with his leg cross over. "But the way, she clings on to Judar something did had happened to her but if she finally ready to tell us as well."

"I have a feeling, that going to be a long wait isn't it?" asked Alibaba

"Maybe, but who knows right!" reply Aladdin calmly

All three of them were deep in their conversation for more than three or four hours, that they hadn't noticed the palace guard coming up to them. "Ah, excuse me!" asked the palace guard, they all jumped in surprise when that heard the guard say something. They had turned around to face the palace guard when the guard notice that he had gotten ahold of their attention. "His, majesty had sent me to retrieve you three for dinner!"

"Ah, is it time already I guess time fly when you're having fun!" answer Alibaba as he rubs the back of his neck, but he blushes when his stomach growl loudly, he looked at everyone and saw that they are smiling. He laughs nervously after when his stomach growl. "Hahaha, I guess I've shouldn't have skip breakfast and Lunch earlier today!"

"Now, why would you do that Alibaba?" asked Hakuryuu he was a shock that his lover had to skip two meals this time, "seriously Alibaba that not healthy for, you can't just skip two meals that include breakfast!"

"I'm, sorry Haku I overslept this morning and I miss breakfast and lunch I forgot about and later when I went to get something to eat it's was too late!" answer Alibaba

"It's, a wondering why you don't feel weak or you're body isn't shaking or you pass out?" question Aladdin as he scans Alibaba's body to see if he is shaking or trembling.

Alibaba turns to Aladdin when he felt his stare, he releases a nervous laugh and nervously rubs the back of his neck. "Hahaha, I'm fine Aladdin I did ate a small snack Haku it's kind of did hold me over?" he turns and walked towards Hakuryuu and pull him into a loving hug, then places a kiss on Hakuryuu's cheek.

"You, know I worry about you Alibaba because I love you and care about you!" answer Hakuryuu lean into Alibaba embrace, and returns Alibaba's loving hug. He buries his head into Alibaba's neck, "I'm here, for you and if you need a reminder just asked me, love?"

"Yes, Yes I understand Haku I didn't mean to worry you!" answer Alibaba

Hakuryuu was about to answer Alibaba, but his lover's stomach interrupts that moment. "Well, I'm pretty sure everyone is hungry so we should go to the dinner hall?

"YES!" yelled both Aladdin and Alibaba excitedly as they both turns, to run to the dinner hall to join the others.

Hakuryuu laughs at their antics and then shake his head, he looked back at the palace guard and dismiss him the palace guard nods his head and turns to restarted patrolling the palace's grounds so he can return to his work. He slowly walked after them both, but to have them wait for him too he called for them both. "Hey, Aladdin and Alibaba wait for me!"

"Sorry, Haku!" answer Alibaba as he stop to wait for Hakuryuu

"Sorry, Hakuryuu we didn't mean to take off like that!" answer Aladdin who also stop to wait for both Alibaba and Hakuryuu

"It's, alright you both are excited that understandable." reply Hakuryuu

"Yeah, especially Aladdin who love food and boobies." reply Alibaba jokingly as he looked at Aladdin

"Hey, I resent that I was young and immature when I was twelve!" huffed Aladdin has he cross his arms over his chest.

"Oh, this come from the same guy who also gropes overweight man chest too!" answer Alibaba

"..."

"Oh, come on Aladdin when I first met you ate almost all the watermelons and also almost got me in trouble with my boss!" answer Alibaba

"Well, I'm sorry ok can we drop the past please and move forward?" asked Aladdin huffy

"I'm sorry, Aladdin I didn't mean too!" said Alibaba

"..."

"My, love let him calm down first you just upset him with that jokes and remarks!" answer Hakuryuu

Alibaba sigh depressedly knowing he just piss of Aladdin, his best friend but he plans to make it up to him later on in next couple of months. "Fine, but let's get going Sinbad and the other are probably wondering where we are."

"Yes, let's go!" answer Hakuryuu who smile happily at Alibaba and Aladdin.

Aladdin gives a depressed smile to Hakuryuu then glare at Alibaba, he turns around to walked to the dinner hall to join the others who are waiting for them to arrive. He knows that Hakuryuu and Alibaba are walking behind him but also keeping their distance from him.

"I didn't mean to hurt his feeling Haku." whisper Alibaba who is staring at Aladdin who is brooding right now

"It's, ok Alibaba knowing Aladdin he won't stay mad at you long you're his best and the most precious friend!" answer Hakuryuu trying to make Alibaba feel better.

"Yeah, you're right." reply Alibaba

Alibaba and Hakuryuu follow Aladdin to the dinner hall, they notice that Ja'far and the other generals are there along with Hakuryuu's step sister Kougyoku is sitting and waiting next to her is Morgiana. The only ones who weren't there yet are Sinbad and Judar, his curiously is getting the best of him he had to ask where Sinbad and Judar. "Ja'far, where Sinbad and Judar?" getting Ja'far attention.

"Ah, Sinbad is taking foods to Judar and also check on Luna as well!" answer Ja'far calmly

"Ah, ok." reply Alibaba

"He, should be here soon," said Ja'far as he sat down in his normal chair at the table, then he laugh. "I just hope, he get here soon before dinner gets colds!"

Everyone sat around the table and started talking among themselves with laughter that fills the airs, for the guests to see the powerful Sindria eight generals to be at ease and joking around with each other. Brought a warm smile to their faces, finally, after an hour later Sinbad finally enter the dinner hall and sat down at the head of the table he was acting like nothing had happened.

"Hey, Uncle Sinbad how Luna and Judar?" asked Aladdin who is curious when he saw that Sinbad had entered the room.

"They're fine, Luna is still clinging on to him she still sleeping she curls around him!" answer Sinbad

"My, King is it wise for her to be sleeping with Judar like that " asked Drakon who is listening to Aladdin and Sinbad conversation, he leans over and places with his elbows on the table with his claw hands entwined together. "Especially with Judar-sama so close to giving birth?"

"They're fine, besides Judar is quite content with her right now!" answer Sinbad who gave a happy smile.

Drakon was about to answer Sinbad but the maids and butler had entered the dinner hall with trays of different food and a pitcher of wine, the trays of food is steamed fish, steamed shellfish, freshly baked rolled bread, rice, and vegetables. Everyone started placing food on their plates the maid walked around pouring the wine into everyone's goblets.

"My, king?" asked Yamraiha

"Yes, Yamraiha!"

Yamraiha sigh and reply. "The tracker still haven't located Luna's parents, they sent a messenger bird earlier." she'd sigh once more when she saw the disappointed looked on her king's face, "I order them to search in a different area for now!"

Sinbad sighs in disappointed once again, he didn't know looking for two people will be this hard. Epically looking for Luna's parents, he places his fork and knife down next to his plate. "Did, you tell them to reply back once find anything again."

"Yes, my king!" answer Yamraiha

Sinbad then looked at all his general and reply with full authority to his closest friends and guest. "We just, have to keep searching for them both understood!"

"Yes, My King!" answer all of the eight generals.

Dinner was happy and productive everyone is joking around with each other, to the four guest, it was strange to see the eight generals and the Sindria king acting like this. They had a feeling it's a normal day occurs, where the eight generals or the king isn't working or making plans. Right now they are just happy to be in everyone present.

"Aladdin?" asked Alibaba

"What, Alibaba!" answer Aladdin who is still mad at Alibaba for his insensitive joke earlier.

"Are, you still mad at me?" asked Alibaba

"Maybe," reply Aladdin bluntly while still eating his dinner. They are both unaware they everyone's is listening to their conversation and is also very curious about what happened between them both. They looked over to hakuryuu who saw that he also might have seen or heard as well. Aladdin who'd noticed that everyone was staring at the both of them decide to tell Alibaba something. "Alibaba can we drop it, this is not the place to explained on what happened earlier ok!" he snapped at his best friend.

"Ok, fine we'll talk later after dinner!" answer Alibaba defeatedly as he went to eat his meal

After that small argument, an awkward silence had filled the room, but Aladdin and Alibaba had ignored the others for now. But they pretty sure a lot of random question from each of the eight generals or Sinbad even a question from Morgiana and Kougyoku too. But they all decide to let it go until later on, after eating in silence they suddenly heard Sinbad groan so everyone looked toward him.

"Sin, are you ok?" asked Ja'far who is starting to get concern for his friend and king.

"Huh, yes I'm fine," reply Sinbad who finally notice a bunch of eyes was on him right now. "There's no need to worry about me, I just got a headache!"

"Are you sure, my king you looked oddly pale?" question Hinahoho

"Yes, I'm sure to let's just finishing eating I'm sure there a lot that needs to be done before the honor guest come!" answer Sinbad trying to ease his worry generals. It kind of ease them but they kept a close watch on their king in case something happened. Right now Sinbad feels crappy when Ja'far left him alone an hour ago, he felt light headed and very tired. Before he came to the dinner hall after bringing Judar his dinner he did threw up while ago. He doesn't want to worry his generals but he did have a feeling they know something is wrong with him. "Relax, my dear generals everything is fine so don't worry."

Ja'far is starting to worry for Sinbad's sakes he did notices that Sinbad was a little pale earlier, but now he's extremely pale. He began to notice trails of sweat on his king's forehead, and Sinbad sounds like he's breathing hard than normal. If he had known any better he had a small feeling that Sinbad is starting or ready ill, "Sin are you sure, you're fine?"

"YES, I'M SURE I'M FINE SO STOP ASKING ME!" yelled Sinbad as he snapped at Ja'far for the first time ever in years that they had been together, his sudden yelled startle everyone in the dinner hall even the maid and butler who is waiting on the everyone also finch at Sinbad's yell. Everyone stare wide eyes at both Ja'far and Sinbad, they have never seen Sinbad so angry or annoyed before. Sinbad started to feel bad for yelling to Ja'far but it's started to annoy him, he wants just a normal calm dinner with his friends without any worry, so he lost what little of his appetite. Push back on his chair and interrupt stood up he looked at everyone who is staring at him he sighs to help himself to calm down. "I'm sorry for yelling, my mind is on something else right now I need to go back to work before the honored guest comes!" Sinbad turns before everyone could reply and started walking to the door, He barely got halfway he when he sudden double-over and landed on the floor face forward.

"SIN!" yelled Ja'far as he stands quickly which cause his chair to fall backward, the rest of the generals and the four guest stood up as well and rush over to their fallen king and friend. Ja'far and Yamraiha were the first and already next to Sinbad due to the fact that they were sitting next to him, Ja'far then gently rolled Sinbad onto his back he order the maids in the room to receive the palace doctor as fast as they can. Yamraiha got onto knees and gently move Sinbad's head onto her lap, but she gasps suddenly which got everyone attention. "Yamraiha, what is matter!" answer a concern Drakon.

"Sinbad our king, he's burning up!" explain Yamraiha

"WHAT!" yelled everyone that is still in the room

"I knew it, he was trying to hide it!" answer Ja'far harshly

"But first we need to bring him to his chamber, and there the doctor can check him over in there." reply Yamraiha

"Yes, we should!" answer Hinahoho as he bends over and gently pick up his ill friend, he winced when feeling on now hot Sinbad is. He shooked his head kind of upset that Sinbad had been overworking himself, "alright we should bring him, back to his chamber!"

All the generals nod their heads, and Ja'far turns to the four guest that was watching them worriedly. "Hey, why don't you return to your chamber we can take care of Sinbad we let you know about his condition later."

"Yes!" answer Alibaba

"Ok!" answer Aladdin

"Please let us know, about Lord Sinbad's condition?" asked both Hakuryuu and Kougyoku

Morgiana just nods her head in agreement, "yes, please let us know?"

Ja'far smiles that the four honor guest then turns, to walked out of the dinner hall and the other generals follow him to Sinbad and Judar's bed chamber. The air is filled with tension and dread, for their King to fallen ill so suddenly has placed everyone on edge.


	4. Chapter 3 The truths of the Matters pt 2

The eight generals were crowded into Sinbad and Judar bed chamber, each of them around the bed where their lord is laying on each of them had a worry looked on their face. They watch in discomfort as their king and long time friend had come down with a terrible fever they watch as Sinbad cough in his sleep and wheezed every time he breathe, they had remove all of his metal vessel and his upper robes to keep him from overheating from his fever. They waiting for the palace doctor to arrive in the chamber that their in, they also sent word to Judar about Sinbad current condition, Judar will come later after he take care of Luna and make sure she still sleeping.

"Where is he, where the doctor he should be here by now." said Ja'far impatiently

"Ja'far, relax it's going to be fine!" answer Hinahoho as he try to calm Ja'far down, but he knew it was failing Ja'far started pacing back and forth. "Ja'far please, do not worry!"

"Why are you not worry, looked at our king!" answer Ja'far who is now panicking on the whole situation that been happening for the past hour.

Hinahoho was about to answer Ja'far again, but a groan from the bed had gain all of their attention. Sinbad started to make small weak movement, he had places one of his arms over his eyes. Slowly move it out of the way, he finally notices he is laying on something soft and he panic. "What, where am I!" answer Sinbad loudly he notices that his voice had become raspy.

"Sin, are you ok?" asked Ja'far who rush over to the bed and kneel next to it

Sinbad stares at Ja'far with glazed over eyes, he had finally figured that he is in his bedchamber. "What, happened Ja'far?" he asked his advisor and best friend on what happened earlier.

"Sin, you collapse!" explain Ja'far

"I did?" question Sinbad as he cough roughly

"My King, You have a terrible fever!" answer Drakon

"Sin, I have to carry you to your chamber after you had passed out!" explain Hinahoho

"Well thank you everyone, but I'm fine I should return to work!" answer Sinbad as he tries to get up from the bed but found that he didn't have the strength nor the energy to get up completely.

"Sin, I don't think it's wise for you to get up your fever could get worst!" Ja'far try to reason with Sinbad, he places both his hands on Sinbad's shoulder to try and keep him from getting up. "The palace doctor is coming to check you over!"

"I'm fine, Ja'far!" answer Sinbad as he brushes off Ja'far hands from him, and he finally stood up on his two feets, but he also almost fell if he didn't grab the nightstand next to the bed.

"Please, my king!" answer Drakon as he move forward and gently grab Sinbad by his shoulder. "Sin, don't push yourself you can barely stand let alone walked!" as he tried to guide Sinbad back to bed he suddenly got alarm with Sinbad's face had turns slightly green he turns to one of the general and asked for help. "Quick, grab a bucket I believe Sinbad is going to throw-up?"

Spartos quickly grab the bucket that was is the bathroom and rush over with it to hand it to Drakon. "Here, Lord Drakon!"

"Thank you, Spartos!" answer Drakon as he turns around and saw just in time Sinbad had slam a hand to his mouth and abruptly grab the bucket from Drakon's hold he lean over it and threw up everything that he had in his stomach, which was barely nothing because he didn't eat much earlier in the day. "That's it my king, just let it all out!" as he gently rubs Sinbad's back in soothing circle.

The rest of the general watch in discomfort as they watch and listen to their king gag and puke, it's was hard to watch him going thru this. Ja'far turns to Pisti and gave her a order, "Pisti can you go the kitchen and get a glass of water and bowl fill ice water and also a small towels?"

"Yes, sir!" answer Pisti as she turns and ran out of the chamber, she was just been giving a mission she going to make sure she complete it.

"Drakon after Sinbad is done help him back on the bed, and keep him there even if you have to sit on him!" answer Ja'far as he glance over at Drakon and Sinbad. "I'm pretty sure he's going to be very weak now!"

"Yes, I was planning to but not the sitting on him part but if it the only way to keep him in bed I guess I have no choice!" answer Drakon trying to keep a straight face and also keep himself from laughing.

Sinbad had finally stop puking in the bucket, he allow himself to be guided back to his bed by Drakon right now he knew he can't argue with any of his know him too well from the years that they had travel together, when they started Sindria Trading Company. They develop a keen sense and is able to read him like a scroll or book, he smile at the thought of it how caring his eight powerful generals are. "I'm, sorry!" he answer getting everyone attention in the chamber who looked toward him in shocked each of them had their mouth agape.

"Sin, why are you sorry?" asked a concern Ja'far

Sinbad sigh and answer back "for making all of you worry about me, I should have told all of you that I'm not feeling well!" as his head bowed, allowing his bang to cover his eyes from his eight general's view. "I just didn't want you to worry about me, that I neglected my health and as well I let stress get the best of me!"

"Sin, it's ok!" answer Ja'far

"My lord, we are here with you!" answer Spartos

"My king, don't shoulder everything by yourself!" answer Drakon

"I just hate to show my people that I'm ill, I don't want to worry my people!" answer Sinbad

"It doesn't make you weak Sinbad, it's show you're still human and even you need to rest at time!" answer Hinahoho as he places a comforting hand on Sinbad's shoulder, who still winch slightly at Sinbad's body temperature. "Even a king need to take a break once in while!"

Sinbad give a sad smile and lean backward on his bed holding his weight up weakly with his arms and hands, he kept the bucket close in case he had another episode of nausea he felt that he won't be able to make it to the bathroom on how weak the fever had made him. "Yeah, I know but I would do anything for my country's future!"

"We, know your highness!" answer Sharrkan

"Sin-san, your health is more important too not just our country!" answer Masrur who remain silence during the whole ordeal earlier.

"We care about you, my king!" answer Yamraiha

"Thank you, my dear general." answer Sinbad but he cough suddenly and harshly, and he groan from his headache and muscle ache, he could feel that his body is trembling. "I feel so hot!" he complain to his generals.

"Hang on, Sin the doctor is coming!" explain Ja'far quickly when he had notice that something is wrong again.

"Huh." reply Sinbad as he started to become unresponsive to the people in the room.

"My king?" asked Drakon who notice that Sinbad's fever is starting to take it toll on him, he started have a feeling that Sinbad's fever is becoming worst.

All the seven generals watch in anxious as their king become very unresponsive, their worst feeling and dream is coming true. They watch as their friend's health is declining and his eyes glaze over from the fever that just became something else.

"Sin?" asked a now worry Ja'far

"Hu….!" answer Sinbad right before he pass out again

"SINBAD!" yelled all seven of his generals

The chamber room's door burst open, the palace doctor had finally arrived and behind him were two of his palace physician, Pisti also return with the thing that was asked for and she had Judar with her. Judar had a very worry looked on his face, the site they had entered had their heart drop to their stomach. Judar gasps when he saw his lover being shake by Ja'far and he was calling his name, Sinbad had just become unresponsive.

"JA'FAR!" yelled Judar as he rushes over with one arm under his belly, he has gotten a hold of Ja'far attention and watches him turns to face him. "Ja'far, what happened?"

"Your Highness, it's Sinbad he just pass out again I believe his fever just got even worst!" explained Ja'far

Judar gasped after he heard this, this is not a site he's use of seeing to see his husband a powerful and strong man to be like this. It worried him just staring at his husband pale and gasping face put him on edge, he barely notice the palace doctor and two of his physician brush past him and rush toward his ill husband.

"How long his majesty, been like this?" question doctor Eiji as he went to work on an unconscious Sinbad

"That's the problem, we do not know!" answer a worried Ja'far

Doctor Eiji check Sinbad's pulse on his wrist, but he gasp in stock he then turns to the eight generals and Judar. "Please I need to check over his majesty in private, his pulse worry me a greatly!"

"But!" answer Ja'far he looked towards his fellow generals and his worried queen, he notices that each of them wanted to protest and the queen looked as if he is on the verge of a very bad panic attack. He looked back to face the doctor and beg him. "Please, do whatever you can for our King!"

"I will!" answer doctor Eiji

Ja'far turns to everyone and gesture them outside of the bed chamber, he walked over to Judar and gently places his arm over across Judar's shoulder. "Your highness, please let's go outside." as he lead Judar outside and nod his head toward the other generals who follow them outside. Masrur had found a chair found somewhere, he pick it up carried it over to where the others were at and set it down next to Judar and Ja'far he gave Ja'far a knowing looked and he nod his head as he understood what Masrur was planning to do with the chair he found. "Your highness please sit down, it's not good to be on your feets all day!"

"Yes!" answer Judar glumly as he sat down on the chair that was provided for, anxiety had fill the hallway where the eight generals and their pregnant queen were waiting at. Judar try to keep his mind occupied, but his mind was racing with a lot of doubts on his husband condition. He basically feel like he going to cry, his hormones is still out of whack. Due to the fact he's sharing his body with a another being.

"Your highness!" answer Pisti as she quietly walked up to him once she is in front of him she kneels down and place one of her hands on his, she is try the put him at ease by being comforting to him. "It's going to be alright, your highness the doctor is with him now!" she explain to him gently "they won't let anything, happened to him!" she adding.

"I know!" answer Judar depressedly as he gently flip his hand where he was holding Pisti, he gave a slightly squeeze to show that he is very nervous and distress. "It's hard seeing him, like that it's also a feeling I can't shake off!" he admit to one of the closest and youngest general.

"I know, your highness but looked at the other generals they are worried too so you're not alone and I'm pretty sure that every palace servant and guard are worried too after they found out as well!"

Judar looked from the youngest generals to the other general, he notice that they too are very worried. He saw that Ja'far was pacing back and forth stop every time to looked forlorning at the bedchamber main door. Then he looked at Sharrkan & Spartos and notices how tense and apprehension they were, Masrur and Yamraiha both have a calm looked on their faces but they're eyes told a whole different story. He finally notice that Drakon's wife had shown up she must have heard what happened and decide to come for the moral support, she is talking to her husband also trying to put he at ease. At last he finally glance over at Hinahoho, who looked like he rather be in the chamber watching over Sinbad than waiting outside.

"See, your highness we worry too!" explain Pisti

Judar was about to answer her but the chamber door open suddenly, doctor Eiji walked out of the chamber with a grim looked on his face. As soon he saw that looked Judar's heart had drop to his stomach. "Doctor Eiji, please is Sinbad is alright?" he asked the doctor as he got up from the chair he was sitting on earlier and he also got all the general's attention.

"Your highness, I'm afraid to inform you that his majesty had just slipped into a fever induced coma! explain doctor Eiji grimly

"WHAT!" yelled the eight generals

"Doctor, what do you mean what as happened to Sinbad?" asked Ja'far as he quickly walked up the doctor, right now to heard this he felt like he wanted to push the palace doctor aside and rush into the room. To see it's a big joke that Sinbad is playing on each of them, but that wasn't the case. When he stare into doctor Eiji's eye he was telling the truth, that Sinbad did slip into a coma.

"I'm afraid so, his body temperature went over the normal fever body temperature where the pointed he became unresponsive, his pulse rate was alarming, his pupils were barely dilation, and his heart's beats is somewhat irregular but we are going to keep a close watch on it in case something happens.

Judar felt his whole world swift under him, he could believe what he heard or what the doctor just had explain to them. He felt his body going completely numb, and his legs gave out from under him. If it weren't for Pisti holding on to him he would have fallen and hurt himself and the unborn child he's carrying.

"Your, highness!" cried Pisti as she quickly grab onto his shoulder, her startle cried got everyone attention.

"JUDAR-SAMA!" yelled all the eight generals

Judar let the tear comes, and he couldn't hold it in any longer he started bawling, he started thinking about how this could possibly happen to Sinbad. Throwing his head back, Judar let out a scream that the whole palace had heard, he felt Pisti wrap her arms around him in a comforting hugs. He barely notice Drakon's wife Saher rush over to him and started whispering word of comfort to him as well.

"Your highness, it's going to be ok Sinbad will pull through this." whisper Saher as she gently pulls him into a hug, she rubbed Judar back in soothing circles in hope to calm him down. She didn't care that Judar is getting her robe wet with his tears, "Judar-sama, we are here for you and he will never give up on Sinbad!" she reasons gently to him. She looked at her husband and the other six generals along with the doctor and glare at each of them before replying to them. "RIGHT!"

Drakon shiver at the glare his beloved wife is giving to him and the other generals, but he also agrees to it too. "Yes, I will never give up on my king you have my word, your highness!"

Doctor Eiji answer and started tell them his plans. "I'm not planning to throw in the towels just yet, I'm starting plan on treatments for his majesty." he has no plan to give up on his king, the man that gave him a purpose and reason. Doctor Eiji had gotten a second chance through Sinbad, he was in a very bad place before and was about to give up on life. But Sinbad came and stumble upon him, and told him not to gave up and just come with him. That was about twenty years ago and he had been with Sinbad ever since caring for him and the eight generals. "I will not give up, not after what his majesty has done for me."

"What your plan, doctor Eiji?" asked Ja'far  
"I'm going to put him on an IV drip to get some medication in him!" answer doctor Eiji, he looked over to Yamraiha intend to asked her for help as well. "My lady, is there anything have anything or anything you can invent like a magical tool that can keeps his majesty body's from eating his muscle?"

"Yes, but I have to check first before I invent any new item first!" answer Yamraiha as she realizes what doctor Eiji is intending to do. Turns to rush over to her lab in The Black Libra Tower check if she had anything they can use.

"Thank you, general Yamraiha." reply doctor Eiji smile when she waves back at him, he turns to the others general full knowing that if their enemies ever found out that the. King of Sindria is out of commission would cause problems in the future, they will try to claim Sindria as their own or part of their country as well. "Lord Drakon?" he asked.

"Yes, doctor!" answer Drakon

"I believe we should make preparation if our enemies find out about what happened to King Sinbad I fear that they will try to declare war on us!" answer doctor Eiji

"Yes, I'm planning to start right away on making preparation!" answer Drakon as he walked toward The Crimson Cancer Tower to prepare all the soldier in case of the impending of war.

"I believe we should have two palace guards protecting the chamber that his his majesty is in!" called out Eiji as he looked towards disappearing form of Lord Drakon as he watches him walked down the hallway. Drakon lift his claws hand and wave showing that he heard doctor Eiji and he disappear around the corner of the hallway.

"Doctor Eiji?" asked Ja'far

"Yes, lord Ja'far!" answer doctor Eiji

"Are there any more plans that we need to take precautions for?" asked Ja'far who starting to calm down but he still looked worried.

"Yes, I don't know how long his Majesty will be like this it could take months depending on him!" answer doctor Eiji

Judar let out a strangle cry after he heard that his husband might be in a coma for maybe over a month or maybe more, he heard Pisti and Saher whispering word of comfort to him again but he could tell by the sound of their voices they had started crying too. So with a shaky voice he asked doctor Eiji a question. "Doctor Eiji, please tell me what going to happened to me?"

"Well, your highness I believe it will be wise for you to sleep somewhere else!" explain doctor Eiji setting his attention on his pregnant queen, he slowly walked up to him and kneeled down infront of Judar, Pisti, and Saher. "It will be safer for you and the baby's immune system won't be as strong as normally we don't want you and the child to catch anything that could endanger your life!"

"I want to stay with Sinbad, please let me stay with him." plead Judar pathetically at the doctor, he want to just be with his husband he need him and their child need him too.

"I would allow you to stay with him if you weren't pregnant with the heir, but I'm sorry I can not allow that to happened so please forgive me your highness!" answer doctor Eiji knowing that his answer will just break Judar's heart even more.

Judar let out once more a heartbreaking sob, he just want to rush toward his and Sinbad room and throw himself on the bed with Sinbad and cried on his husband chest. But he knew that Masrur and the other general will just stop him from entering the chamber, he pleads one more time in hope the palace doctor will let him. "Please, if I can't stay with him just let me see him let tell him that I'm there!"

"Of course your majesty, I can't take the right for you to see him!" answer doctor Eiji with a gentle and soothing voice.

Judar gave a pitiful smile to the doctor, and looked toward the generals he made gestured that he want to be help up to his feets. Masrur walked up to Judar and very carefully help Judar to his feets, but he stay close until Judar settle himself, judar looked over to Masrur and reply to him. "Thank you , Masrur!" and watch as Masrur nods his head in a silence agreement. he than took a deep breath and walk into the chamber and what he saw made his heart drop. There lays his husband paler than his normal healthy skin tone color, his face full of discomfort and pain. He heard a gasp from all the remaining general who also entered the chamber with him. Doctor Eiji's two assistance were waiting in each corner for their head doctor to re enter the room, they are waiting for his orders. "Sinbad?' whisper Judar as he walked up to the bed and sat on the edge of it he gently pick up Sinbad's sweaty and clammy hand. "My, dear and idiot husband why did you let this happened to you?"

Ja'far and the other generals watch in great saddest at the scenes, they can feel the love between both Sinbad and Judar. They knew that Sinbad had a secret affair with Judar, sometime their king will just disappear in random part of the day when all the eight generals couldn't take it anymore, they all corner Sinbad in his personal office one day, and Sinbad had finally admit he's having a secret affair with the Kou empire high priest Judar. After that it caused a uproar in Sinbad's personal office, he still remember that day when it happened.

Flash back

"Sin, are you for real?" asked Ja'far angrily at his King, after he found out what Sinbad had been doing for the past year.

"No I'm not, it's the truth I'm in love with Judar and we both been having this affair for the past years!" answer Sinbad as he admits to all generals. Some of them were surprised by the whole thing.

"My king, you're walking down a dangerous path!" answer Drakon

"I can't believe you Sin!" exclaimed Ja'far clearly upset about the whole situation that Sinbad is causing.

"Why?" Sinbad asked Ja'far who is very curiously on Ja'far answer or replies, he could tell that Ja'far is beyond angry with him before he could answer to calm ja'far down his two generals Sharrkan and Pisti had placed a bet on this.

"HAHA, I told you Sharrkan now paid up!" answer Pisti as she hold out her hand in front of her

"Give me, a break!" answer Sharrkan angrily as he handed over the pouch of coins to Pisti

"It does matter, you lost the bet!" answer Pisti happily as she tooked the money from him, they both unaware that they had become a center of attention for everyone in the room.

"What, the both of you places a bet?" asked Ja'far who is very upset with the two generals

"Uh!" answer both Sharrkan and Pisti when they both realized they're being watched, by the other generals and their king they both pointed to each other and said in union. "He….she started it"

Ja'far snapped and snatch the pouch of money away from Pisti and answer angrily. "Well I'm ending it, act like a general of Sindria for once." as he lecture both Pisti and Sharrkan on how they should both act.

End of Flashback

Ja'far watch as Judar bend over but is mindful of his around belly, he watch as Judar place a kiss on Sinbad's sweaty and clammy forehead, it was hard to watch to see someone who he had deem to be so powerful and strong to become so ill suddenly. As he watch Judar pull back from kissing Sinbad's forehead he heard him whisper to Sinbad unmove form.

"I love you Sinbad, please come back to me?" beg Judar as he tightens his grip on his husband hand, and with the other hand brush a wet piece of hair off of Sinbad's forehead. "Come back to me and our child we need you, idiot?"

Doctor Eiji watch the scene, and he turns to his two nurse assistant and gave them an order. "Go to the healer quarter and get the items on this list retrieve them quickly." handed them the list and they nod and they left the chambers to get what is asked for or that is basically on the list. Doctor Eiji turns back and watch as Judar brought Sinbad's hand to his lips, doctor felt ashamed that he shouldn't witness the love between Sinbad and Judar.

"I'm here for you Sinbad, I will alway be here waiting for you!" whisper Judar not knowing if his lover heard him or not.

Ja'far walked up and places both his hands on Judar's shoulders, as in right now he just wish that he can switch places with Sinbad. He sure all the generals felt that too they wish they can switch places with Sinbad, he understand now Judar is feeling to see someone you care about suffering and your powerless to do anything. "Your highness?" he asked gently as he waited to get a response from Judar, he countiune after he heard a small yes. "Hey don't worry your highness, Sinbad isn't the type of person to give up he'll bounce back just wait."

"It's hard you know!" answer Judar

"I know it is, but knowing you I'm pretty sure you're going to punch Sinbad in the face for pulling this stunt!" answer Ja'far as he let out a sad laugh as he try the put Judar at ease.

Judar also laugh and answer back to Ja'far. "Haha, I'm pretty I will do just that punch him after he ever wake up!" when he felt the child move within him he caress his belly gently before putting Sinbad's limped hand on top of his belly. " Do you feel that Sinbad, it's your child it's moving around in there." he reply again as tear came back into his eyes. He gently move Sinbad's hand to a better location on his stomach before replying again. "You better fight, idiot king for your child and my sake?" Judar and Ja'far was so engross with Sinbad presence that they had barely notice the two nurse assistance returning with the supply that doctor Eiji needed to start treating Sinbad.

"Doctor Eiji, here the items that's you'll request for!" answer one of the nurses

"Ah, thank you." reply doctor Eiji in a grateful tone

"Doctor is there anything else we need to do?" asked the other nurses

"Ah, yes we need to prep his majesty for the treatments that he's going to be receiving!" answer doctor Eiji as he walked up and took the bags of items from one of the nurse. He check thru the bag and nod his head that indicate that he approve of the item, he walked over the the other side of the bed he's also fully aware that the generals and Judar were watching him as he move about. He places the equipment bag on the night stand next to the bed and pull out a bottle of clear liquid and a small wash cloth. He pour the liquid on the wash cloth after he was done, he turns to face Sinbad unconscious form and bend down to clean the area on Sinbad right arm. When he was done he place the bottle and wash cloth down, and with to grab a needle with a tube attach to it he found the main vein in Sinbad's arm, and gently guide the needle into his majesty's arm.

"Is that going to help him, doctor Eiji?" asked Ja'far

"Yes, this will help with his fever!" answer doctor Eiji

Judar watch quietly at the scene, he watches as doctor Eiji attach the tube to a larger bottle and hang it upside down and then tied it to the bed's post. He looked up at Ja'far called his generals name, "Ja'far?"

"Yes, Judar!" answer Ja'far

"Ja'far, can you due me a favor?" asked Judar

"Sure, what is it sire? Asked Ja'far

"On the dresser over there, is a book can you bring it to me!" answer Judar as he pointed to the dresser on the other side of the chamber.

"Yes!" answer Ja'far as he walked over to the dresser and he picks up a book that is on the corner of the dresses. "The tales of the honored knight." he read out loud as he read the cover as he handed the book to Judar.

"It's a book that Sinbad, that he gave to me after he found out that I'm pregnant." reply Judar as he continued to stare at Sinbad fever coma-sleeping face, he had gesture one of the generals to bring him the icy bowl of water and the small wash cloth over to him. He smile when Pisti brought it over to him, "Thank you, Pisti" as he gently took the bowl of water from Pisti with both hands, he place the bowl of the other side night table and started to get the wash cloth damp with water and turns back to clean off Sinbad's sweaty and clammy face before soaking the washcloth again and placing it on Sinbad's forehead. "Haha, he was so excited when he found out and gave me that book as a gift!" taking the book from Ja'far's hold

"That's sound like Sin." said Ja'far thoughtful as he remembers that day when Judar told them that he's expecting the heir of Sindria, Sinbad couldn't hold his excitement any longer grab Judar unexpectedly and spin him around in a circle. He recalled that Judar almost threw-up on him. "Didn't you almost threw-up on him?"

"Yes, I almost did I was going through morning sickness and my stomach is very upset so when Sinbad started spinning me around I felt sick to my stomach." reply Judar bluntly but he remember fondly how Sinbad ran around the palace telling everyone he's going to be a father.

"He is something, else Judar-sama!" claimed Ja'far

"I know, that's why every day after I care for Luna I'm going to be in here reading this book to him, to show him I'm here for him and I'm waiting for him to recover if it's going to take time but I'll wait!" reply Judar fondly.

"I heard that when you talked to a person who's in a coma-sleep, they can hear you and they might make small movements but they are weak movements but show that they can hear!" answer Doctor Eiji as he prepared a syringe to inject into Sinbad's upper arm, when he finished with the syringe he turns to guide the syringe into Sinbad's bicep and injected the liquid into it. "I guess what I can understand it comforts them even when they are unconscious!" .

"You're right, doctor Eiji I felt Sinbad's fingers move a little ago it was weak but I felt it!" answer Judar as he realizes he felt Sinbad finger twitch earlier after he started to speak to him.

Ja'far smile after he heard that but he still has doubt, he still worried he watch as Judar open the book to the first chapter and started reading out loud. From what he can tell the book sound like a good story with interest background, sound like something that can put you into the plot.

"Once upon a time there lived a Knight, who is very brave and fill with honored he bring justice to the weak and punishment to the injustice he travel throughout the country helping those in need." read Judar

Ja'far and the other remaining generals listening in silence as Judar read the book, they knew he was unaware of the small audience in the chambers, he knew Judar-sama mind is on something else so by reading will help him get by. "Please, bring Sinbad back to us!" whisper Ja'far silently as he pray to the gods. He listen to the story and he felt like he's being pulled into it, so he made himself comfortable with a chair that they had in the chamber. Judar kept reading until it got very late, he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and is starting to fall asleep. He release a yawn that got Jafar's attention, "your highness, it's very late you should turn in for the night."

"Huh." reply Judar tiredly as he struggles to keep his eyes open.

"Judar-sama, please let me help you up I know you quite content with Luna would you like to return to her room and sleep there?" asked Ja'far gently

Judar nods his head tiredly as he let Ja'far gently get him up to his feets, he turns his head to Ja'far in a plan to asked him a favor. "Ja'far?" he asked.

"Yes, Judar-sama!" answer Ja'far

"Can you stay here, with Sinbad?" asked Judar

"I'm planning too, your highness!" answer Ja'far willing to stay with Sinbad to keep him company, he is determined to do just that. "I will never leave his side, your majesty."

"Thank you, Ja'far." whisper Judar quietly and tiredly

Ja'far nod his head and looked toward masrur and gestured to take Judar to Luna's bed chamber, he watches as Masrur gently and silently walked up and place an arm around Judar's shoulder. He guides Judar thru the hallway, Ja'far release a depressed sigh turns to the other generals and wish them good night. "Good night, my fellow general see you in the morning!"

"Good night, Ja'far!" answer Pisti and Sharrkan

"Good night, lord Ja'far!" answer Saher

"Good night!" answer Hinahoho

Ja'far watch as they left the bedchamber, they are going to the respecting rooms to turn in for the night. He watches as doctor Eiji and his two nurses finish up what they are doing before they leave for the night.

"Lord Ja'far, I will return in the morning to check on his majesty's condition!" answer doctor Eiji

Ja'far nod his head and watch as the doctor and the two nurse leave, he sighed again before a grab the chair he was sitting on earlier and dragged it next to the bed. He sat down on it and looked toward Sinbad's form, he reached over to feel the small wash cloth on Sinbad's forehead and frown when he found it very dry. So he soak it in the bowl and wring it before he placed it back on Sinbad's head, after he was done he lean back on the chair. "Good night, Sinbad!" as he tried to stay up thru the night just watching Sinbad, he lost the battle as sleep rush over him and he fell asleep in the chair he stay there throughout the night. He slept until morning when he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, he woke-up with a flinch but relax when he saw it just doctor Eiji.

"Lord Ja'far, good morning did you slept in the chair all night!" answer doctor Eiji

"That, I did?" question Ja'far as he stretch his aching and stiff body

"I'm sure his majesty, will be graceful for you to stay here with him." reply doctor Eiji as he started checking on Sinbad

"He would, there are times when Sinbad will just sit beside our bed when we were sick or injury!" answer Ja'far fondly as thought about that day before Sinbad became king.

"He's truly amazing, our king!' answer doctor Eiji as he checks Sinbad's pulse and heart beats, he gave out a happy grunt that got Ja'far attention. "It seems that his majesty, is taking the treatment well but he still not out of the danger zone just yet!"

"Is that a good thing?" asked Ja'far

"Somewhat, his majesty's heart and pulse rate is somewhat irregular but it can still become worse again." claimed doctor Eiji

"I see."reply Ja'far sadly

"But, don't worry my lord I won't give up!" answer Doctor Eiji

Ja'far looked at Sinbad's face he saw the that it had a calm looked, but he still sees discomfort in his face. He can still see traced of sweat on Sinbad's forehead, Sinbad wasn't wasn't breathing hard like he did last night but he was still panting because of all the congested he has in his lungs. He knew the fever still has its hold over Sinbad's body. "I can tell he still have his fever?"

"Yes, he does it's still in the worst state because he let his fever get bad!" answer doctor Eiji

"Sin, you're an idiot." mumble Ja'far angrily fully aware the doctor is watching and listening to him

"I don't know when he will wake, up time can only tell!" answer the doctor

"I guess we have to wait and see don't we!" answer Ja'far as he got up from the chair

"Yes." said doctor Eiji as he continued to work on Sinbad.

"Well, I'm going to get some breakfast then I will return later." reply Ja'far as he turns to leave the chamber to intend to get something to eat.

"Yes, I can stay here I need to prep him for the item lady Yamraiha is bring here for me to use!" answer doctor Eiji

"Yes, I'll see if I run into her and I will ask her." answer Ja'far

"Ok, thank you lord, Ja'far!" answer Doctor Eiji

Ja'far walked down the hallway and just as he about to enter the Dinner hall, he ran right into Yamraiha. "Oh Yamraiha, you're just the person I wanted to see," he explains.

Yamraiha laughs and then reply. "Hahaha, why is that Ja'far I was about to return to my lab to bring the items to Doctor Eiji!"

"That's good new, Yamraiha!" answer Ja'far

Yamraiha studies Jafar's face and saw that he still concern so she asked him a question. "How Sinbad?"

Ja'far sighs once he heard that question. "Honestly I do not know Yamraiha, he still has a high fever and he's still in his fever coma but we are lucky we caught it in time before it could have killed him!"

"Still no good?" asked Yamraiha

"I just don't know."explain Ja'far

"How Judar doing?" asked Yamraiha

"I do not know, he was up pretty late reading a book to Sinbad so he must be still sleeping or he's still with Luna!" answer Ja'far who is wondering on where is Judar at.

"Is this the same book, that I believe Sinbad gave him as a present?" asked Yamraiha

"Yes, but how did you know that?" asked Ja'far who is very shock by Yamraiha's reply

Yamraiha laughs and then said. "I was there when Sinbad brought it!" as she remembers when Sinbad first got it, she remembers when Sinbad had found the book he wanted it. "When he found it, he knew it perfect and he had to have it."

"Have to stop at a booth, did you Sin?" asked Ja'far

"It's became a lovely gift when he gave it to Judar!" answer Yamraiha as she remember when return from visiting The Reim Empire, and when Judar receive the books from Sinbad she remembers how happy he had gotten. "Judar, treasure that book and he's always reading it!"

Ja'far smile and then reply "ah, I see that book is very meaningful to Judar and he believe reading it to Sinbad can also help am I right."

"I believe so!" answer Yamraiha

Ja'far was about to answer but his stomach's growl interrupt him, he laughs and looked up back at Yamraiha who is also smiling. "Haha, I guess I'm hungry still?"

"Hahaha, sound like it Ja'far!" laugh Yamraiha as she answers him.

"Well, I should let you go do I you need to get that Item for doctor Eiji right?" asked Ja'far  
"Yes!" answer Yamraiha as she turns to walked to her lab in The Black Libra Tower.

"Farewell, Yamraiha!" answer Ja'far as he turns to walked into the banquet hall, he saw Alibaba, Aladdin, Hakuryuu, Morgiana, and Kougyoku sitting at the table eating. He sighs because he knew that they are going to asked him about Sinbad, but he doesn't know hows he going to break it to them.

Aladdin looked up when he notices Ja'far standing in the doorway and he answers. "Ah, uncle Ja'far?" he got the attention of the other four in the room. "How, Uncle Sinbad doing?" he asked Ja'far.

Ja'far sighs and then tooked a deep breath he looked at the five of them and he answers. "I'm afraid that Sinbad is in a coma caused by his fever!"

"WHAT!" Answer all five of the honored guests

"How, did it happened uncle Ja'far?" Asked Aladdin who is curious on what happen last night.

"We weren't aware that his fever had gotten worse, and so he slipped into a coma!" Answer Ja'far

"Poor Judar dear." Claim Kougyoku as she gasped after she had heard about what happened. "How is he handling it, lord Ja'far?" She asked.

"He broke down crying!" Explain Ja'far as he remembered what happened last night. "It's was hard to see Sinbad likes that very weak and ill it's like some sick joke that fate is playing on us!"

"Where is Judar now?" asked Aladdin

"I do not know, he must be still sleeping he was up pretty late or he's just with Luna!" explain Ja'far

"Try again freckles!" answer Judar sarcastically as he entered the banquet hall, he plans to get some breakfast before he went to check on Sinbad. He had his right hand on his lower back, and his left arm is curved around his around belly.

"Oh, Judar dear!" answer Kougyoku as he quickly got up from her chair, and went over to Judar to give him a friendly hug. "How are you feeling Judar?" as she pulls away from him.

"What you think, Kougyoku I'm about to give birth and now this Sinbad in a fever coma!" answer Judar bluntly as he started to rub his belly in soothing in hope to settle the baby within him. "I believe this child know, that something is wrong too from the way it's kicking." as he grunt from the sudden kick.

"The baby is kicking?" asked Kougyoku excitedly when she heard Judar told them.

"Yeah, this little bugger just like it's father annoying the hell out of me!" answer Judar angrily as he continues to rub his belly.

"Did you try your breathing exercises, that the palace doctor told you to do?" asked Kougyoku

"Yeah, but doesn't work like it use too!" answer Judar but a grunt in pain and glared at his belly and rub the spot where his child just kicks really hard. "OUCH, that hurts you little brat you got a kick there just like your father when he kicks me!"

Kougyoku laugh moves forward she raise her hand before looking up to get Judar's permission to place her hand on his belly to feel the baby kicking. "Can I?"

"Sure go right ahead, Kougyoku!" answer Judar as he nod his head in agreement, he gently touched her hand and place it on the underside of his belly where he last felt the baby kick. "Just wait a minutes the baby will started again." he smile when he felt the baby move and then kick he looked at Kougyoku's face and saw her smile shining happily.

"Oh, it kick and move it's strong!" answer Kougyoku excitedly

"Yeah, I know I felt that," reply Judar but that moment was interrupted by Judar's growling stomach Judar laugh in embarrassment. "Oh, I guess I'm still hungry and I did come in to get some breakfast!"

"Judar-sama I believe you should get something to eat it's may help settle the baby!" answer Ja'far he remains quietly as he watches the scene between Judar and princess Kougyoku.

"Yeah I have that feeling this little brat is also hungry too, I wanted to get something to eat before I go see Sinbad!" answer Judar sadly.

"I'm assuming you were planning to see Sinbad later am I right Judar-sama?" asked Ja'far

"Yes!" answer Judar as he started to walked toward his normal sitting spot, he eased himself into it he lean back into his chair but he turns to looked sorrowfully to Sinbad's normal chair then he reply "It's weird, to see his chair empty like this part of me feel he could walk through that doors!"

"Judar-sama, we can get thru this like we alway had when something terrible like this happens!" answer Ja'far as he walked up behind Judar and place a comforting hand on his shoulder before he walked toward the other side of the table and sat down.

"I know, but I hope he wakes up soon before this little comes!" answer Judar as he rubs his belly bump feeling the child slowly settling down.

"He will!" answer everyone in the banquet hall at once.

"Thank you, everyone, for being my somewhat support!" answer Judar who gave a somewhat happy smile.

"But, first we should get some food in you or baby will start kicking and moving roughly again!" answer Ja'far

"Yeah, this brat already giving me a hard time even before it's born!" answer Judar as he gently reach over the table and pick-up a small bread roll and put it on his plate, then he asked for the plate of food that is more farer away. "Hey, Chibi can you pass me the eggs and pork belly slabs?" he asked Aladdin for the food.

"Sure, Judar!" answer Aladdin as he pick up the plate of eggs and hand to Judar, he watch as Judar fill his plate with the eggs first after he was done he place the plate in front of Judar in case he wanted more of it, then he pick up the pork belly and handed it to Judar. He watch as Judar take two slab of pork belly and put it on his plate also after that Aladdin had places that plate of meat down on the table but he kept it in front of Judar so he can get more later.

"Thanks, Chibi!" answer Judar as he thanks, Aladdin as he started his meals, how he was eating was quite alarming he was basically shoveling his food into his mouth.

"No probably, Judar." said Aladdin as he saw Judar starting eat like a feral animal, he doesn't know what to do at this pointed and right now he feel if he say anything Judar is just going to yelled at him. But that didn't stop Ja'far who is also watching Judar's abnormal eating habits to say something to Judar.

"Whoa, Judar-sama slow down you're going to choke yourself on your food." reply Ja'far as he watches Judar trying to wolf down his food.

"I'm…..fine…...freckl...es!" answer Judar between mouth full of food as he try to finish his breakfast so he can see Sinbad

"You're going to choke, Judar-sama please slow down!" beg Ja'far as he watches Judar eating like an animal but he knew Judar just want to see Sinbad.

Judar started coughing sudden, as he started to make hand gesture for a cup of water. He felt Kougyoku's patting his back it kind of help but barely when the maid brought him a glass of water and gulp it down in one chug. "I'm fine, just give me more water so I can finishes eating!" he answer quickly.

"Judar dear, please just calm down nothing bad is going to happen to Lord Sinbad!" answer Kougyoku as she beg him to slow down while eating

"You, don't know that!" snapped Judar angrily as he prepared to stuff food in his mouth once again. "How, any of you know how I'm feeling!" he snapped as tear started to come into his eyes. He drop his fork and knife and cover his eyes with both of his hands. "Don't tell me everything is going to be fine when it's not." as he sobbed after he had said that then he continued. "I have a feeling that Sinbad my idiot husband is going to miss the birth of our child!" he cried

Everyone who is in the room watch the scene, to them they knew Judar is right now and Judar is due next month and that what worried him. Kougyoku reach over and place her hand again on Judar shoulder, she hated seeing her best friend who handle his feeling better than everyone in the room break down like that she hates it.

"I'm sure you can figure something out right Judar dear?" Kougyoku asked out of curiously

"Yeah, I came up with a plan I'm just going to stunned the growth of the baby to keep myself eight-month pregnant this ideal will keep me from giving birth next month's!" explained Judar when he told everyone about his plans.

"What!" answer Ja'far as he drops his fork in shock after he heard what Judar is planning to do with his pregnancy. He basically just heard that Judar is going to stall the birth, and to him that a huge risk and mistakes he feels that he had to voice his opinions. "Is that wise Judar-Sama to do something like that?" He questioned his queen.

"what are you talking about, it's a great idea I'm just going to keep the baby in me until Sinbad wake up from his coma!" answer Judar

"I can't believe what I just heard!" snapped Ja'far angrily as he got up to his feets abruptly which cause his chair to fall backward. "This is a terrible idea Judar-Sama!"

Aladdin listen to both Judar and Ja'far argued with each other's, but he came to realize that Judar must already cast the spell on himself. So he had to ask Judar if it's true, "Judar?" He asked.

"Yeah, Chibi!" answer Judar who gave Aladdin a side glance.

"You already did it, didn't you Judar?" Asked Aladdin as he already knew the answers.

"What you think, chibi?" asked Judar rudely as he gave Aladdin a knowing smile, that smile is telling Aladdin that he already did what he already plan to do.

"Wow, you did it already you're really pushing it Judar!" answer Aladdin as he gasps when Judar actually confirmed it. "What if Sinbad going to be in a coma for a year, what are you going to do?"

"Than I'll be pregnant for a year, I stunned the growth of the baby so it's basically won't get any bigger then it's already is!" explains Judar as he rub the top of his belly with affection as he also smile to himself. "I'll do anything to ensure my family's happiness and well being, so it's already too late I'll cast the spell before I came here and there's nothing you can do or say that will change my mind!" He answered with a glared to everyone in the room as he pick up his fork and knife to finish eating his breakfast .

Ja'far sighed in defeat at his lord's stubbornness he watched as Judar started eating again, deep down he felt like this is a bad idea and is willing to be pregnant for a year until Sinbad wakes up. "I still believed this is a bad idea!" He answers angrily but due to the circumstance of the situation if he was in Judar position he would do the exact same thing.

"Whatever you say, freckles!" Answer Judar bluntly right now he doesn't really care what Ja'far as to say at any point. As he continued to eat his breakfast, he just decide to eat slowly so he doesn't choke again and plus he doesn't really want to get into another argument with any right now he just want to finish so he can see Sinbad0pt;" /div


	5. Chapter 4 Luna's past & abilities reveal

it's been almost two months since Sinbad slipped into a fever coma, he's still deep in coma with sign of wake-up or movement. Sinbad is finally out of his fever but the issue of him not waking up right away is a still problem, It's like he trapped within his own mind. And seeing him with those horrible equipment didn't really help the eight generals, to Judar and the other it's was like a never ending nightmare. Two months were very hard, the king from the another country came and try to flirt with their pregnant queen well you can say that didn't went well when Judar punch the visiting king right in the eye. Two of the generals had to restrain their queen from hurting the king or himself, you are wondering why and how this happened will Judar had decide upon himself to act as a senator and a ambassador to the arriving king. It's was a good idea until the visiting king started to touch Judar inappropriately in different places on his body, at first its was ok because they only thought he was going to just touch his baby bump to feel the baby kicking and moving and after that all went to hell.

 **Flashback two months ago**

Judar and the eight generals were waiting at the dock for the visiting king's ship, Judar is wearing a floor-length blue and Ivory Sindria robes it hug his figure perfectly but barely due to his baby bump that is pushing painfully under the knots that ties his main ivory robes together to him it was uncomfortable to wear because of it, but he decide to wear it any so he can looked professional and show that's he's also the co-ruler of Sindria. He had become very nervous and started messing with his outer robes try to flatten out the wrinkles that on it

The eight generals watch their pregnant queen fixing his outer ivory robes, they can tell he's very nervous he was going to meet a King in Sinbad's place so he wanted everything to be perfect.

"Do I looked ok, not to flashy right?" asked Judar as he still continue to mess with his robes

"You looked fine, Judar-sama!" answer Ja'far as he slowly walked up to Judar and gently grasp both of his hands from messing with his robes. "You looked perfected your highness!" he let go of judar's hand and decide to adjust to knots so it's more over his around belly.

"I'm nervous I never done this before, I can feel myself trembling!" answer Judar who looked up and saw that the ship had entered the Harbor. "I'm not like this ever, I guess being pregnant can change that!" he rub his hands over his belly in hope to calm himself down, but he did felt the child kick earlier due to his nervous. "Alright kiddo, please let papa go thru this without a strong and rough kick from you!" he beg his unborn child.

When the visiting ship had finally dock, they saw the King standing on the deck but they notice he had a disappointed looked on his face. So they kind of figured that he was excited to see Sinbad again, last year Sinbad had went to his kingdom and stay there for two weeks. After the ship had finally dock the foreigner king looked around and smile happy.

"My, King Sinbad was right this kingdom is breathtaking beautiful!" exclaimed the king as he walked down the gangplank and looked around to take in all the view of the Kingdom of Sindria.

"Well here we go." muttered Judar as he walked up to the foreigner king to greet him. "Welcome your highness to the Kingdom of Sindria I hope we can make your stay memorable!" he answer as got the king's attention

"Ah, yes thank you but excuse me who are you?" asked the king who started to looked around for the king of Sindria.

"Sorry, let me introduce myself your grace my name is Judar and I'm Sinbad's WIFE!" explain Judar as he hold out a table good hand for the king to take

"Ah, I see now so you're the famous lover of the high king!" answer the kings as the gently grasp Judar's hand and shake in a greeting matter. "Ah, since we are going to introduction my name is Raito your majesty nice to meet you." he flipped Judar hand over gently brought his hand and place a kiss on Judar's knuckles this act shock Judar and the eight generals behind him, "I never imagine that the high king's spouse is quite lovely!"

"Well, thank you king Raito for your nice compliment!" answer Judar as he pull his hand away from king Raito's grip, he as knew that gestured that king Raito did earlier made the eight generals very uncomfortable. "But I believe you must be very tired from your long journey, maybe you should rest before dinner yes!"

"Yes, I am quite tired and I would love to rest before dinner." reply king Raito

"Yes, we should return to the palace!" answer Ja'far who decide to come rescue his queen from get bored by King Raito. "I'm sure we can have a maid show you to your room?"

"Yes, I would like that but I would also like to be shown around as well before dinner!" answer King Raito as he looked at longing at Judar. "I will be grateful if your queen doesn't mind to show me around of Sindria!"

Judar was taking back from king Raito bold request for him being his tour guide during his stay in Sindria, not that he mind to do it but King Raito's stared is making him very uncomfortable, and the baby in him sense that he getting uncomfortable so it started moving around. "Normally I would love to show guest around Sindria, but I'm afraid I have to decline that req….. Argh!" gasp Judar as he was giving King Raito a answer but it was irrupt by the baby suddenly kick, his hands flew to his stomach, he suddenly gasp in pain because the baby decide to kick him hard to one of his lungs and it knock the wind out of him.

"Oh dear, your grace what has happened?" asked a concern King Raito when he watch Judar barely double-over holding his stomach. "Are you alright?"

"Huh, yeah I'm fine my child decide to give a hard kick to my one of my lungs!" answer Judar finally was able to breathe normal after that strong kick to his lungs. "I can tell it's going to be strong when it's older!"

"Your Child?" asked King Raito trying to figure out what Judar what had said and meant it took him to finally realize, when looked over Judar's appearance and saw a large belly on him. "Oh, I see you're pregnant how wonderful I'm sure King Sinbad is very excited am I right?"

"Yeah he is, he couldn't contain himself!" answer Judar happily as he gave his stomach a affection rub, "we don't know what the gender of the baby, but the healer predict a girl!"

"Ah, how wonderful but what are you really hoping for?" asked King Raito

"It's doesn't matter either gender will be fine, that what Sinbad had said to me!" answer Judar

"Ah!" answer King Raito is disappointed and at the same time happy, he never knew that Sinbad had married and expecting a child. "I have to asked forgive, me your grace but can I feel your child kicking?" he asked Judar.

"Uhhhhh, sure your welcome to King Raito!" answer a uncertain Judar, deep down he can't trust this man if he does something to his unborn child he going to raise hell. He watch as King Raito stand forward with his hand out, he watch as the king place his hand on top of his belly lucky the baby is still kicking and moving.

"Ohh, you have a strong kicker in there your grace!" answer King Raito when he felt the baby kicking away

"I know I can feel the kicks!" answer Judar as he gave his baby bump a loving stare and another affection rub in hope to settle the baby. "I'm sorry, King Raito but I believe you should rest before dinner I would love to show you around but I have to decline in being your tour guide!"

"May I asked why?" asked King Raito who is very upset that he wouldn't get to spend time with the Beautiful Sindria queen.

Judar gave a sad smile and then decide to lied to him. "The reason Sinbad isn't here he had suddenly taking ill and is currently recovering and resting in our chamber, so I decide to be here in his places!"

"Oh goodness, I hope he doing ok!" answer King Raito

"He is we got him to take medicine, so he's sleeping off his cold." lied Judar as he looked back to the eight generals for backup

"Yes, King Sinbad is sleeping right now!" answer Ja'far who is also lying to the visiting king, he looked at his fellow who nods their head in agreement.

"Ah I see!" answer King Raito not really believing them but he remain silence anyway. "I assume I must have came in a bad time!"

"No, it was unexpected for my husband to become ill!" answer Judar as he turns to walked to the carriage that's waiting for them Masrur help him into the carriage, King Raito tried to get into same carriage with Judar but Drakon, Hinahoho, Spartos, Ja'far, and Sharrkan stop him from entering.

"Your grace, I'm afraid that there no more room in the carriage due to Pisti, Masrur, and Yamraiha already in there with our queen!" answer Ja'far

"Ah I see, but can one them leave to make room so I can ride up to palace as well?" asked King Raito

"I'm sorry your grace, but we did have a system here and we would like to keep it!" answer Ja'far as he stood firmly on the side of the carriage, he knew Judar is watching him with gratitude. "I hope you can understand your grace!"

"I understand!" answer King Raito disappointed on how he not being allowed in the carriage with the Sindria Kingdom Angel of beauty.

"We have a larger carriage that can fit all of us." reply Ja'far as he gestured to a much larger carriage that is also waiting for them and they started to head for it.

King Raito sighs but smirk he can alway spend time with Judar in the palace, he just hope that Judar will be alone by then. He follow their five remaining generals to the carriage. Lucky he able to get in because general Hinahoho and general Drakon decide to walked back to the palace, they had said to Ja'far that they need to check on something at the market.

"We will see you both back at the palace!" answer Ja'far as he nod his head, he turns around and got into the carriages with the others and the carriage move to follow the other carriage back to the palace.

"So Drakon, what you think of king Raito?" asked Hinahoho

"Do you want a honest opinion, Hinahoho!" answer Drakon

"Yes, I believe I should hear your opinion on him?" Asked Hinahoho as he turns to looked at Drakon.

"I don't trust him!" Answer Drakon as he cross his arms over his chest.

"I know you're not the only one to!" answer Hinahoho

"Do you remember the stories that Sindbad told us, about this man?" Asked Drakon

"Yes, I don't like the way he's staring at Judar-sama it's like a predator's staring at his preys!" Answer Hinahoho,

"You noticed that as well, Hinahoho!" answer Drakon

"It's not very hard to realize that, I saw the lust in his eyes!" answer Hinahoho as he thought back when Kins Raito first met Judar and the generals. "If he try anything to our queen he's going to answer to me!" as grip his staff tightly as he think about the harm he can do to the visiting king.

Drakon smirk and then answer "You're, not the only one Hinahoho I will gladly join you in teaching this man a lesson."

In the carriage with Judar and the others

"Judar-sama?" asked Pisti

"Yeah, Pisti!" answer Judar

"Are you ok, your highness?" asked Pisti

"What do you think, that man something's not right with him!" answer Judar as he looked toward the generals, he's feeling he need to voice his complaint. "I don't feel comfortable with him, I don't know how to explained this."

"If it helps your highness, we don't trust him either!" answer Yamraiha after she listened to Judar's reply, she lean over and touch his hand to give him comfort and put his mind at ease. "There something about him that's very unsettling."

"His eyes like a predator!" answer Judar

"Judar-sama, don't we are here for you!" answer Pisti

"Judar-sama, if he try anything we will make sure he's regret it !" answer Masrur suddenly as the other two generals agree him by nodding.

"Thank you!" answer Judar feeling relieve at the general's word.

The carriage ride back to the palace is a short trip, and they exit the carriages first. They watch as Judar step out of the carriage with the help of Masrur, Judar looked up at Masrur and gave him a warm smile. He was about to answer when he heard a scream, turns to see Luna running toward him with a maid chasing after her.

"JUDAR!" yelled Luna as she ran toward him

"Ah, Luna!" answer Judar as he walked up to Luna and allow her to embrace him in a desperate hug.

"I'm sorry Judar-sama I was going to give her a bath, when she found out that you were not here in the palace she freak out and she ran!" explain the palace maid as walked up to the queen and eight generals, she is very relieved to see his majesty had returned to the palace.

"Ah thank you, but I can take it from here!" answer Judar as he gently rubs Luna head in a soothing matter, the other were watching them together and they were unaware the foreign king is watch with interest. "Shhhhh, it's ok Luna I'm here don't worry!"

"Jud…..ar, where you go." reply Luna as she cried onto Judar's shoulder as she also tighten her grip on his robes

"Shhh, it's ok!" answer Judar as he continued to sooth Luna as he petted her hair in a soothing matter. "I know, I know I'm here now!"

"Oh my!" answer King Raito suddenly and he startled everyone in the courtyard. "And who's this, young lady?"

"Uh!" reply Judar he's doesn't really want to tell the king who's the girl that holding on to him. "Uh, this is Luna!"

"Oh!" Exclaimed king Raito as tried to get a good looked of Luna's face but she hid it in Judar's left shoulder. "I can see she very attach to you, your grace!"

"Yeah, she like a puppy that followed me around I find it very cute and adorable!" answer Judar as he started to rub Luna's back in soothing circles.

King Raito sighed in jealous at Luna who attach herself to Judar's form, he doesn't know anything better he thought Luna is there love child they had earlier before they got married. "Forgive me, your graces I have to ask is she your daughter you had with Sinbad?" He obviously didn't care that she called Judar by his first name.

"Huh!" answer Judar when he turns his attention on king Raito he couldn't believe that the king had asked him that. He doesn't know how to reply to that, nor he plans to tell him truth. He decide to lied to the king, "Yes we had her before we even got engaged or married!"

"You must have been, very young when you birth her?" question king Raito

"Yeah well does it matter what I do with Sinbad, King Raito?" Judar questioned angrily at the idiot visiting King who is very inconsiderate to him and Sinbad's fake lifestyle supposedly before they were married to each other, so he continued. "I don't think it's any of your business to know what I do with my husband or how I'm living my life with him before then!" he snapped, right this moment he feels offended and so he snapped at this rude king what that man had said to him is very wrong. "I'm sorry King Raito, I have to care for MY DAUGHTER WHO like to run and hides, and also Check ON MY HUSBAND who's sick you have disrespect me in front of the six generals and loyal subjects now if you excuse me I'll take my leave!" as he turns to leave with Luna who is still latched onto him.

The six generals and King Raito had their mouth gape open, the six general were very proud of their queen. They thought how funny it was when Judar lied about Luna, they felt like he was just protecting her but how King Raito inconsiderate question cause a problem. They felt if they were Judar they would have do the same thing, that king is basically overstepping his boundaries.

However for king Raito, he doesn't know how to react should he be ashamed or mad at Judar response. Well he did brought that upon himself if he would have been more considerate in, he would say something to Judar right now but he thought it would be best if he just let it be. He watch as Queen Judar disappear in the palace with Sinbad and his supposed daughter and thinking back now Judar just snapped at him it's just turn him on even more.

"Ah, excuse me your highness?" asked Ja'far as he slowly walked up to King Raito

"Yes!" answer King Raito

"This maid here, can show you to your chamber is the guest quarters!" answer Ja'far as he gestured to the same maid who chase after Luna

"Ah yes!" answer King Raito as noticed the maid who's been asked to wait by lord Ja'far to escort him to his chamber, so he can get some rest and also dream about the Sindrian Queen. "Thank you Lord Ja'far!" as he smile happily

To Ja'far he felt like he wanted to punch this asshole, never in his life since he was an assassin as a child. Where he just wanted to give a person a black eyes not much to killed them either, but he knew this is important with trading potential and plus he knew Sinbad will be upset with him if any goes wrong. "Your welcome your highness!"

Inside the palace

"It's ok Chi, just relax for me ok!" answer Judar

"Judar who's that man?" Asked Luna who had calm down after being with Judar.

"Oh, well Chi he a king from another country!" Answer Judar calmly

"I don't like him!" Answer Luna flatly as she gently tightens her grip around Judar body. "His presence is dark!"

"Shhhh, I know Chi I don't trust him either!" answer Judar as he gently guide Luna to the bathing chamber. "How about give you bath before we see Sinbad, hmmm would you like that!"

"Yes!" answer Luna quickly she hoping she get to take a bath with Judar, and also she want to see Sinbad as well. She had heard what happened to him, so she also worried and scared for him she had to come to love Sinbad as well but not as much as Judar. "I would love that!"

Judar smile at the answer that Luna had given him, during those couple weeks after that Sinbad had slipped into a coma. Luna had come to visit Sinbad with him, of course she had started to asked him questions. After she saw the stuff attach to Sinbad's body.

Flashbacks

"Judar, what happened to Sinbad?" Luna asked at the site of Sinbad's form when she first saw him on the bed.

"He lets his fever get high, to the point this happened to him!" Answer Judar depressingly as he looked over his husband forms.

The site scare Luna the moment she saw him, there is variety of tubes that are connected to his body, two large tubes are coming out of his mouth one is to help him breathe and the others is to help to give him liquid foods. When she first was him she wanted to cry, she pulled away from Judar's embrace and walked up slowly to the bed. She gently grasped one of Sinbad's limped hands she looked at his face and saw that the eyeballs under his eyelids were moving, "Judar he's dreaming!"

"He is?" asked Judar as he whisper, he started tearing up when Luna started to interact with Sinbad. "I wonder what he dreaming about!"

"I don't know!" answer Luna as she gently plays with Sinbad's fingers, "Judar will he wake up?"

"I don't know Chi, I just don't know!" answer Judar as he walked up to the chair next to the bed, he eased himself down upon it. "Should we read him the story from the book, Chi?" he asked her.

"Yes." reply Luna happily as she carefully got into the bed with Sinbad and use his arms and shoulder that doesn't have the IV drip or isn't attach to it as a pillow.

Judar gave a bell like laugh at Luna's action, he knew he cannot stop her from getting on the bed with them. But he also knew that Luna is content with him and Sinbad, and almost doesn't like anyone beside them touching her. "Do you remember where we left of, Chi!"

"When the honor knight met the princess!" Exclaim Luna excitedly as she thought back on where they left off. "He met her in the dark forest!"

"Ah, yes you're right Chi!" Claimed Judar happily as he opened the book and started reading,

Luna listen to the story until she fell asleep, she gently rubs her into Sinbad's shoulder and sigh in content.

Judar who finally looked up from the book and smile at the scene, he find it very cute and quite adorable. He gave a gentle smile and he got up from the chair and pick up a blanket that is draped over a another chair that is located in the corner of the chamber, He laid it over both Sinbad and Luna's form. "Sweet dreams my loves!" After he was done he turns to leave the room, he knew that Luna will be fine with Sinbad and he's glad. Now he can get ready for the king from another countries who coming to visit later on today. He just figured he let Luna stay here, knowing the maid will come receive her later for her bath. He walked through the palace hallways thinking about an strategy plan to approach the visiting king.

"Ah, good morning your majesty how are you and baby today?" Asked Ja'far as he came around the corners.

"We're fine freckles!" answer Judar as he rubs his around belly.

"That's good, I'm glad your highness!" Answer Ja'far as he stepped aside to follow Judar. They walked next to each other in deep conversation, he knew that Judar wants to help but he feels it's a somewhat bad idea. "Are you sure you wanted to do this, your highness."

"Huh?" Asked Judar taking back by Jafar's question.

Ja'far sigh and stop to asked Judar in question again. "Are you sure you want to do this, the meeting with the king?"

"Ah, well I don't know yet!" Answer a uncertain Judar he started to rubs his belly, " I guess I feels I have to do this, I have to show I am the co-ruler of Sindria!" He answer with a smile.

Ja'far smile at Judar response even thought this is Judar's decision to help out, he and the other generals feel uncomfortable when he decide to help them. "Well we're also here to help you, your majesty!"

"Thanks, freckles!" answer Judar

Ja'far smile again and looked around and he notice that Luna isn't with Judar, which its was very strange because she follow him around. "Uh Judar-sama, so where Luna at, I notice she'd not with you right now?"

Judar smile on how Ja'far is concerned about Luna, so he decide humor him. "Ah she's with Sinbad sleeping, I was reading the book and she fell asleep!"

"Oh!" Answer Ja'far in amazement on how close is Luna with Sin and Judar, " but is that wise Judar-Sama for her to be close with sinbad while he's sick?"

"Ahhhh, it's fine Sinbad is not as sick he was couple weeks ago but if any touch her or try to move her she will just tighten her hold on his arm, so I will just leave her right now she contended with him!" Answer Judar who gave Ja'far a gentle smile to put him at eased.

"Ah ok!" Answer Ja'far but he realizes what Judar had said about Sinbad. "Sin he getting better, he taking the treatment well?" He asked Judar in hopes for good news.

Judar smile and then answered Ja'far question. "Yes, he is the treatment is working but I do not know when he's going to wake up!"

"Ah, I see!" Answer Ja'far who is still a little worried about Sinbad. "I'm glad he's doing fine now!" He's very pleased that the facts sinbad is taking the treatment well, now he hoping that sinbad will wake up. "Is that's what the doctor had told you?"

"Yes he told me the treatment are working!" answered Judar as he thought about what happened earlier In the day before answering again. "Doctor Eiji is doing his best, he also told me it's a slow process!"

"So I assume Luna had followed you into your room?" Asked Ja'far who also very curious on how Luna is with only Judar and sinbad that are presence with her.

Judar laugh and then answer. "She's was on the bed braiding Sinbad's hair!"

"Seriously, she'd braid his hair I was wonder why his hair was like that yesterday evening!" exclaimed Ja'far

"Yeah, I was talking to the doctor and at the corner of my eyes she got on the bed and started braiding his hair and I asked why she was doing that!" answer Judar as he thought back yesterday morning. "She simple reply, that Sinbad's hair is going to get tangled and plus she just wanted to do it!"

"Hahaha, she very unique I feel like that she more bonded with you and sinbad!" answer Ja'far thinking back then on how Luna is more content either with Judar or Sinbad but if any of the generals are with them she just stared at them, but is either one is together or by themselves she interacts with them. "I can barely get to her to say any words to me or the other generals!" he replies defeatedly

"Hey freckles, don't worry she'd warmed up to you guys sooner or later she mostly use to Me, Sinbad, and Aladdin because we always there to see her when we have times!" answer Judar

"Ah, I see so if I make time for her she can get use to me and the others?" asked Ja'far

"It's depend on her, but if you wanted both you and the generals can make time for her I or aladdin can help you guys!" answer Judar

"Thank you, Judar-sama!" answer Ja'far feeling a little confident on Judar choice of word, it's a long road for all of them. With Sinbad ill and in a coma it's become more a growing list for them everyday, they can understand that Judar want to do his part beside the part he already carrying the heir of Sindria in him. "Nothing is going to be easy for us, isn't it Judar-sama!"

"Who knows, I know that I only care about is when my idiot husband going to wake-up!" answer Judar flatly and bluntly

"He will don't worry Judar-sama!" answer Ja'far as he placed a comforting hand on Judar's right shoulder. Know it will help out a little, Judar has a lot on his mind and so he trying to do the possible by help them. "Sinbad is stubborn, we won't go down without a fight!"

"Umm"

End of flashback

"Judar?" asked Luna

Judar snapped of his thoughts when Luna called his name, it startle him to the pointed he flinch. He looked down and saw that Luna is staring up at him with a concern looked on her face. He doesn't know how long she been calling for him, "oh I'm sorry, Chi I didn't hear you!"

"Judar, are you ok?" asked Luna again

"Yeah, Chi I'm fine nothing to worry about!" answer Judar

"Ok." said Luna uncertain, she felt the baby move and she smile so she move her hand to rubs Judar's baby bump. "Judar the baby it's moving!"

"I know I felt it!" Answer Judar who smile

"I thought the baby was supposed to come out now?" Asked Luna knowing it's been past when the baby was supposed to be born.

"Yeah Chi it was, but I use a magic spell to stop the birth process I want Sinbad to witnesses the birth of his child!" Judar explains to Luna

"What about the baby growths, won't it get bigger?" Luna asked again

"No Chi I stop the growth too so it won't get any bigger!" Answer Judar as he gently rub his fingers thru her long black hair.

"Oh!" Answer Luna she now had understood what Judar has meant.

"It's ok Chi, but right now let's give you a bath!" Answer Judar

"Ok!" Luna answered excitedly

Judar laughs and shakes his head at her excitement, " your pretty excited aren't you Chi?" He asked as he got her attention again.

"Um should I not be excited?"asked Luna

"No you're fine, I never met anyone who's love to take bath before?"

"Um I usually don't like bath, but if I'm with you it's ok now." Luna replies with a smile on her face

Judar is shocked at Luna bold answer when he looked into her eyes, she saw love between a daughter and mother. It broke his heart he knew if he become attached to her and her parents comes for her it will devastate him. He doesn't know how to tell her or have a conversation her explaining her that they are looking for her parents, "ummm!"

"Judar, what wrong?" Luna asked him in concern.

"Nothing, Chi I believe I should talked to you before we go visit Sinbad right!" answer Judar who is not looked down at Luna's face.

"Ok, Judar!" Luna answer happily as she smile again

In the bathing chamber

Judar sat on a chair in the bathing chamber watch a maid wash Luna's hair, she's giggling because it's tickling her head. He watch as the maid gently wash her face, he couldn't help but laugh as well. But it's still bothers him on how he have to tell her once her parents had been found, she'll have to leave. "Nothing, everything is going to be easy!" He thought to himself. Luna's squeals of laughter pulls him out of his trains of thought.

"You like that, getting your hair washed?" Laugh the maid as she asked Luna.

"It's feels good maid-san!" Answer Luna happily to the maid

"I see, I know that your hair hasn't been wash for couple of weeks!" The maid answer while a continued to scrub her hair with the soap oil, when the maid first started to wash her hair she felt the matted with sweat, dirt, and grime it's basically felted greasley to the touch. "You know, women hair are part of a natural beauty for women alike all over the world!"

"Huh!" answer Luna who is now confused on the maid random answer. "What do you mean?"

"Hahah, I'm sorry here let me explained to you more better what I'm talking about!" the maid answer

"Ok!" answer Luna

"So what I was trying to tell you, women all over the world takes great care of their hair like washing it and brushing it every day!" explained the maid

"Oh, ok!" answer Luna who finally figure what the maid was trying to say, she listen to the maid on how now she should care for herself. After her bath is over the maid help Luna get dressed, when she was finish she ran over to Judar and gave him a big gentle hug she made sure to be mindful of Judar's baby bump. "Judar, I'm done can we go see Sinbad now?"

"Yes, but first Chi I need to talked to you ok!" Judar answer Luna he plan to make her or get her to understand the situation on hand.

"Ok, Judar!" answer Luna happily

Judar smile down at Luna, he turns and looked up to the maid that is still in the bathing chamber. "Hey, can you leave us alone now!"

"Yes, your highness!" answer the maid as she turns to leave the chamber

Judar looked down at Luna and saw that she was staring up at him, with a curious looked on her face. "Chi, I don't know how to explain this to you but it's about your parents!"

"My parents?" asked Luna

"Yes your parents we are looking for them, and once we found them you can be reunited with them!" answer Judar as his tear started to coming to his eyes. "I don't know if I can handle that, if you leav….." his reply was cut off by Luna's hug and he felt tears on his robes.

"Judar, I want to stay with you, Sinbad, and everyone!" answer Luna as she started to cry as she hold on to Judar's robes.

"But, Chi your parents?" asked Judar

"My…...parents….aren't…co….m…...ing…..I got….for…...me!" explain Luna as she sob.

"What?" answer a confuse Judar

"Judar, they're dead!" answer Luna

"What!" answer a shock Judar

"They got killed, protecting me!" answer Luna as she grasp Judar's robes even more. "So, Judar please let me become part of your growing family let me become part of your life!" she beg Judar.

Judar hug Luna, he didn't know what to think or how he feels. He looked down at Luna's face and saw a looked of longing, he pull Luna into a hug. For some reason he felt so relieved, and at the same time sad. "Shhhhh, it's ok Chi I wanted you to stay with us and I wanted you to be part of our lives!" he answer as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, and Sinbad you both gave me a home and a place!" answer Luna as she cling on to Judar as if he was going to disappear on her.

"I'm glad you, feel that way Chi!" answer Judar who felt like he's going to cry with the feeling he been feeling, he know whenever Sinbad wake-ups from his coma he going to tell Sinbad everything. Even the part on what really happen to Luna's parents, he felt how things are Luna now need a family and he's now willing to play that part. "Chi, whenever Sinbad wake-up from his coma we are going to talked about what to plans for your futures!" he answer her gently.

"Ok!" luna reply

Judar smile sadly at Luna, she had calm down he gently rubs his hand through her hair. "So you ready to see Sinbad, Chi?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm ready Judar!" Luna answer happily

"Ok, Chi lets go!" Answer Judar as turns to walked out of the bathing chamber into the room Sinbad in, he felt something grasped his hand and he looked down and saw it was Luna. He smile down at her, they walked up to the bed where Sinbad is located at. They saw he looked almost better get some of his color in his skin back, he's breathing normally better than he was couple weeks ago but he still has the two large tubes inside his mouth.

"He's, looking better Judar!" Luna chirps happily.

"I see that, Chi!" Answer a pleased Judar when went to check on his husband condition.

"When, will he wake up Judar?" Luna asked Judar

"I don't know, Chi maybe soon!" Answer Judar who let go of Luna's hand and walked over to a comatose Sinbad, he gently move a piece of Sinbad's hair out of his face. After he was done he heard shuffling on the bed, when he looked up he saw Luna getting on the bed he smile at Luna. "So are you ready to read the book, Chi?" he asked Luna

"Yes, Judar I'm ready!" chirped Luna happily

Judar smile and pick up the book and started reading, he knew Luna is making herself comfortable next to Sinbad's body. He knew she love to listening to him read and he also knew that she going to fall asleep soon, it concern him too she's usually is full of energy and now it's like her energy had disappeared or it's gone somewhere else he's planning to get doctor Eiji check her over.

 **End of the flashback**

King Raito is enjoying his two month vacation at Kingdom of Sindria, he notice that the raven hair sindria beauty is avoiding him like a plague, and he getting annoyed by it. He just want to spend time with him, and he also heard a rumor about King Sinbad he planning to confront the Sindria Queen for answer but the problem his so called daughter Luna is alway with him. He saw the Sindria Advisor Ja'far walking by with some scrolls, King Raito sighs in frustration but as soon he was about to walked away he heard someone calling for him.

"KING RAITO!" yelled none other than Luna

"Oh it's you, so what do you want miss Luna?" King Raito asked.

Luna looked him over and then looked into his eyes, she absolutely hates this man. The maid that end up being his guide got cornered by him and she ended up telling him everything. The maid begged Judar and the eight generals for forgiveness, Judar and the eight generals said to her it wasn't her fault and it was bound to happen sooner or later. "Can I tell you something, your majesty?" she asked

"Why sure my dear, asked whatever you desires!" answer King Raito

"I want you to stay away from my family, I don't want you to hurt Judar and Sinbad if you do you'll answer to me!" threaten Luna

"Excuse me, did you just threaten me you little brat!" answer King Raito who became very shock at Luna bold threats, he couldn't believe it this girl. "Who do you think you are?" he's question as he stalked up to her angrily.

"I'm someone who's care about my new family." reply Luna as she made movement and jab a small pole against his chest, "and for you informance i didn't just threaten you and also giving you a warning!"

King Raito looked down at the pole she jab into his chest, right now he's about two second away, to slap her across her face. "You listen here you little brat what I do is my business!" as he about to raise his head he made plan that's he's going to slap her, but his hand sudden became numb. "What the h…. ARGH!" he felt a tingling sensation going throughout his body. He looked up and saw little floating orbs that surrounds them. "What is this?"

"I guess, you should have not try to slap me your highness!" answer Luna

"How are you doing this?" asked KIng Raito who's very curious on what happening around him.

"I guess you're confuse now, but this is my ability i'm a magician!" Luna answer proudly

"What?" asked Raito who is quite shock to find out about Luna

"Now I'm not going to warn you again, if you go near Judar again you're going to pay that price!" answer Luna as she demands the visiting king.

"And if I refuse, what are you planning to do with me?" King Raito question Luna

Luna smiled darkly and twirl her makeshift magician staff around, king raito looked on with a shock looked when more orbs of light and energy are summon. "My specialty is lightening and ice, and each of these orbs contain both of them!" she answer giving king Raito a side glare, "of course it's not at the strongest due the fact I don't have my real magician staff!"

"Are you serious, you plan to threaten a King of another country and cause a war?" King Raito asked

"No, I just wanted to warn you I wouldn't want to be you if Sinbad found out on what you are up too your majesty!" reply Luna flatly

The answer that Luna give him stocked him even more, it's like she'd still holding on to the hope that Sinbad is going to wake up from his fever-coma. To him it was unheard of it make him want to challenge her even more, why is she risking everything for the sake of two people that she barely even knew. "You are a very unique young lady, my dear and I don't plan to make a scene here so good day to you!" as he turns to walked away

"Hey give me your word, your grace!" answer Luna quickly when she notice that he walked away from her

"Maybe, but who's knows what I'm thinking so I can't really give you a answer my dear!" answer a smirking king Raito

"I'M WARNING YOU, KING RAITO STAY AWAY FROM JUDAR!" Luna yelled at the foreign King as she glare at the back of his head, when he walked away from her.

King Raito smile because he knew Luna is glaring at him, and honestly she can't really stop him. When he set his mind on something, he basically desire it and right now he lusting after the pregnant Sindrian queen. But however Luna threatens did startle him, and when she reveal to be a magician he almost piss himself. But however it's just empty threats and he just enjoys the challenge. "I'm sure!" he taunts.

Luna continues to glare at the foreign king's head, she knew that he will never keep his words, and she just hopes that Sinbad will wake-up soon. Or else she going to seriously harm this man, she had heard that Sinbad is make sign and small movement so it's a matter of time when he actually waken from his coma. She believe that KIng Raito is challenging her, and she plan to fight him head on she had already reveal to him that she a young magician and show him that she quite skillful despite being somewhat a beginner.


	6. Chapter 5 Sinbad's Miracle Recover and t

It was a normal day for Doctor Eiji he went to check on his King's well-being, first he check the IV drip that's attached to Sinbad's arm he gave a smile happy smile when it's still working properly. He plans to give Sinbad another shot before he leaves the chamber, after he gently guide to needle into the skin on Sinbad's upper arm but a hand shot forward and firmly grab his wrist, it startles him to the point where a flinch. Doctor Eiji move his gaze to Sinbad's face and saw that Sinbad is looking at him with a dazed looked. "Your Majesty!" he whispers.

Sinbad started moving around, he lifts his other hand towards his mouth. When he realized he couldn't speak, so he started to panic after he felt the two tubes coming out from his mouth.

Doctor Eiji noticed that his king was in a panic. "Your majesty, please calm down!" He reasoned gently in a soothing voice. So he decided to move forward and gently grasped both of Sinbad's hands. "Your highness please I know you're probably very confused, but I'm going to ask you some question and he needs you to use yours. Eyes you think you can do that my king?"

Sinbad nodded his head gently, it's only he can agree for now due to the tubes that in his mouth and throat that he now realize that there.

"Good, now I need you to use your eyes one blink for yes and two blinks for no do you understand my king?" doctor Eiji asked

Sinbad blink once to show he understand.

"Good, good!" replies doctor Eiji as he gently picks up Sinbad right wrist to check his pulse. "Do you know what happened to you, my king?"

Sinbad blinks twice telling no.

"I see, but do you want to know what happen to you my king?" asked doctor Eiji

Sinbad blink once

"Yes I will explain to you my King, but please try and keep calm!" answer doctor Eiji

Sinbad slowly nods his head in agreement, the moment he had woken up he couldn't understand what had what and why is there a couple of tubes in his mouth.

Doctor Eiji sighs and then looked at Sinbad. "My king you have been in a fever induced coma for two months!"

Sinbad's eyes widen when doctor Eiji told him what happened, and started to panic right now he wanted to pull out the tubes from his mouth. He started to move both his hands to the tubes, but a hand shot forward and gently grasp his hands. When Sinbad looked up he saw the doctor who a concern looked on his face stop him from hurting himself even more.

"My King, you must relax please if you try to remove the tubes from your throat and mouth you're hurt yourself." reply doctor Eiji as he tries to reason his king gently. "Do you want to the eight generals and Judar here with you!"

Sinbad blinks eyes once showing Doctor Eiji he wanted his comrades and wife with him, he couldn't believe he must have missed his child birth. He felt devastated as he gently grasps doctor Eiji's wrist to get his attention.

Doctor Eiji who notice that concern in Sinbad's eyes decides to comfort him, "don't you worry your majesty, I will summon the eight generals and Judar-sama here right away."

Sinbad nods his head and blink his eyes, he just wanted to see them.

"Yes Sire, I will sent a maid or guard to retrieve them right now!" answer Doctor Eiji as he pull away and walked toward the chamber's door he opens the door and called to one of a palace guards that is guarding the chamber. "GUARD!" he yelled out to one of them when he got their attention.

"Yes, Doctor!" asked one of the guards

"Go summon the eight generals and Judar-sama, please!"

"Yes, Sir!" answer one of the guard as he turns to walked down to search for the eight general and Judar

Doctor Eiji watch one of the guards walked down the hallway and turns around the corner, he suddenly heard a loud crash and the sound of glass breaking that startle him he turn around quickly and saw that his King; Sinbad had decided to knock over a vase that was next to the bed. "Your majesty, are you ok do you anything?" he asked as he rush over to Sinbad's side.

Sinbad made hand gesture to the tubes in his mouth, he indicate that he wanted them to be removed from him.

"My king, please waited for a bit." doctor Eiji reason Sinbad gently

Sinbad groans from disappointed, he just wanted it out from his mouth and throat it's very uncomfortable to him.

"I know you're upset your majesty but you have to wait until the others get here, I do need help to pull the tubes gently from you without hurting you even more!" Doctor Eiji answer

Sinbad blink once to show doctor Eiji that he understand him

Doctor Eiji was about to asked him another question when the chamber's door slam open, the eight generals and Judar rush in he that notices that Luna is tagging behind them. "My Lords and Ladys, and why hello there Luna-chan!"

Luna looked shyly at doctor Eiji, and then hid herself behind Judar's form.

"Hahaha, I see you still are being shy around other people's!" reply doctor Eiji

Luna peeked from behind Judar, she looked at doctor Eiji before turning her glaze on Sinbad on the bed. She smile when she noticed that he quietly watching them, and so she did the only logic thing that came to her head. "SINBAD AWAKE!" she yelled excitedly, her yelled somewhat startle everyone in the room.

"Sinbad!" answer Judar who rush forward toward the bed.

Sinbad looked toward Judar and he notice something is off with his lover, he saw that Judar still has a enlarge belly. His eyes widen from the site of his lover,

Judar sat on the bed next to Sinbad, he looked down at Sinbad's face and saw confusing in his eyes. He suddenly felt a hand on his belly and he looked down when he realize it's Sinbad's hand, he knew Sinbad must be so confused, he place his hand over Sinbad's hand. "I couldn't let you miss the birth, Sinbad!" he whisper.

When Sinbad felt his child move within Judar, his eyes widen even more. He didn't know what he think he doesn't know if he graceful or he should be angry. Right now he just want the tubes out so he can question Judar.

"Ah, pardon me!" answer doctor Eiji as he got the attention of everyone in the chamber. "I have to check over his majesty, and also remove the tubes in his mouth?" he asked them politely

Ja'far and the other generals were happy to see that Sinbad wake, and doing fine so Ja'far answer. "Yes doctor Eiji but can we stay in the chambers, with Sinbad!"

"That's fine Lord Ja'far, it will help him to keep calm!" answer Doctor Eiji

The other seven generals are also happy to see Sinbad doing fine, and right now they just want to stay with Sinbad. They watch as Luna got on top of the bed which kind of startle Sinbad they watch as he looked toward Luna. "Thank you, doctor Eiji!" they all answer in union

Doctor Eiji started to check over Sinbad, he knew Sinbad is watching him as he work on him. Doctor Eiji smile as he finish check over his king. "Ok my king I'm going to remove the tubes from your mouth I'm pretty sure you want it gone!"

Sinbad blink once and then started to nod his head.

Doctor Eiji smile and he bend over, but he freezes. "Now your majesty you are going to feel discomfort from me pull out the tubes but I also need you to try to relax your throat, and I also need you to cough to clear your throat!"

Sinbad nodded his head again

Doctor Eiji gently grasp the tubes and very slowly pull out the tubes, he felt Sinbad flinch. "My king you must relax I know it's uncomfortable." he plead his King he looked up to Judar who watching the scene.

"Sinbad, my love you have to relax!" plead Judar as well he quickly grasp his husband's hands place one of Sinbad's hand on his belly, and he held the other hand with his. "Please, Sin calm down I have lots to tell you about!"

Sinbad looked up at his wife and lover, he started to counted backward to calm himself down he looked back up at the doctor and nods his head for him to continue.

Doctor Eiji gave him a kind and gentle smile, he gently started to pull the tubes again and he frown when he felt Sinbad flinch. He knew he has to do quickly and gently as possible. " hold on your majesty just hold on for a little bit." as he pulled the tubes out.

Sinbad wanted so bad to grab doctor Eiji's hands, but he wanted to continue despite his discomfort. Right now he's wondering just how long this tubes is.

"We are almost done, my king!" answer doctor Eiji as he gently pull the tubes out when he finally was done, he smile down at his king. "Ok, my king you can cough!"

Sinbad a cough and grunt to clear his throat.

"My king, your throat will be very sore and you be won't able to speak for while if you do end up speaking your voice is going to be scratchy." explained doctor Eiji

Sinbad continues to clear his throat while he nods his head.

"Sinbad, you worry us so much." reply Ja'far as he walked up to the bed

Sinbad smile at Ja'far "I'm….sorry!" he answer but he notice his voice is very weak and scratchy to him it sound very strange.

"Ah, my king that is merely the side effect of not using your voice for a long time." explained Doctor Eiji

"Ye...ah!" Sinbad Barely answer due to his throat still hurt and very, very raw.

"My King, do you wanted anything?" asked Drakon

Sinbad cough and then answer. "Yeah…..can…..I…..have…..some water please!"

"Of course Sin, we can get that for you right away!" answer Ja'far as he turns to summon a maid for some water. "Guard can you summon a maid for me and tell her to bring some water here."

"Of course, lord Ja'far!" answer the palace guard as he turns to walked out of the chamber and down the hallway to retrieve the maid.

"My king how are you feeling?" asked doctor Eiji

"Like…..shit!" answer Sinbad bluntly he cough to clear his s

"It seen like, you have a sense humor your majesty!" answer Doctor Eiji

"I'm pretty sure, he's not joking!" answer Judar from his place on the bed, he still holding Sinbad's left hand. He slowly and carefully bend over gently push a hair out of Sinbad's eyes and face

"Thank you my love!" answer Sinbad in gratitude of his spouse

"Any time, Sin." reply Judar he was about to bend over to give a kiss on Sinbad's forehead but he suddenly gasp, which startle Sinbad.

"Judar, my love are you alright!?" Sinbad asked for concern of his lover.

"Yeah nothing to worry about, Idiot King it's just your child kicking!" answer Judar

"How this happened Judar, why are you still pregnant with our child?" asked Sinbad

"I stun and growth of the baby to keep it from getting bigger and I stalled the birth of our child!" Judar answer quickly as he rubs his belly to calm the baby down.

"Why would you do that, Judar how could you that?" Sinbad question Judar angily

"Like I said, I didn't want you to miss the birth!" reasoning Judar

"Ja'far, how could you let him do this?" Asked Sinbad as he looked over to his closest friend.

"He ready cast the spell before anyone could find out!" Answer Ja'far

"..." is the only reply Sinbad can give

"My idiotic husband, once you are more better and well I'll release the spell and then I can give birth!" Explained Judar

"But still." Reply a slightly upset and defeated Sinbad

"It's all in the past on what I done, I couldn't let miss the birth of our child!" explain Judar as he gently fix the pillow behind Sinbad's head, he gently lift the blanket more over Sinbad's chest. "But right now my idiot husband, you need to just rest to regain your strength!"

"King Sinbad, I need you to do some exercise for me?" asked Doctor Eiji

"Yes, Doctor Eiji!" answer Sinbad

"First we need you to sit up if you can't we can help you up!" answer Doctor Eiji

Sinbad try to sit up on his own, but he found that he doesn't have the strength to pick himself up. So he groan in disappointed when he notices that his muscle are very stiff, "I believe I don't have the strength to sit up and my muscle is very stiff!" he explain to Doctor Eiji

"I see." reply Doctor Eiji as he walked up to the bed where Sinbad is laying at, he gently pick up Sinbad's arm to examine his muscle. "Your muscle are stiff from when you were still in your coma!"

Ja'far who is listening to the Doctor explaining to Sinbad on his condition on his muscle, "how long is he going to be like this?" he asked the Doctor in concern for his best friend

"It's depends on the person, normally it can take a person six months or to several years to fully recover but however since this is Sinbad the high king of the seven seas, I believe it can take him less than five months to fully recover!" explained Doctor Eiji

"Right, my idiot King is very strong nothing can hold him down!" answer Judar as he smile, his reply made everyone smile in the chamber.

"I would love for all of us to catch up, but I feel that Judar and Sinbad should have alone time with each other!" answer Ja'far suddenly

"Yes, I believe so!" answer Doctor Eiji in agreement as he looked to each of the eight generals, and then looked at Luna who also in the Chamber. "I'm sure Judar-sama and his majesty have a lot talked about!" he's turns to leave the chamber to wait in the hallway.

The seven generals nod their heads in agreement, and turns to exit the chamber. Ja'far remain standing, "Luna-chan do you want to come and wait with us?" he asked Luna calmly and gently.

Luna remain quiet and then looked at Judar and then she whisper. "No I want to stay!" she then ran towards the bed and got on top of the bed with Sinbad and Judar. "Judar I want to stay with you and Sinbad!"

Judar smile and then looked up to Ja'far and reply. "She fine, let her stay with us!" he answer. They were unaware that Sinbad is listening and watching them. Judar turns to face Luna and gently caress her head in a loving rub.

"Alright Judar-sama." said Ja'far he turns around to walked out of the chamber, leaving Luna alone with Judar and Sinbad.

"Hey, Chi are you happy that Sinbad is awake?" Judar asked Luna.

"Yes, I'm very happy and now Judar won't be sad and a lonely anymore!" Answer Luna happily.

"Judar?" Sinbad question in confuses on what going on in front of him. "What just happened when I was in my coma?"

"A lot of happen, Sin." Reply Judar

"Like what?" Asked Sinbad

"King Raito, I don't like him!" Luna suddenly answered

"What do you mean?" asked Sinbad who is very confuse

Judar sighs and looked back at Luna and then to Sinbad, "we and what I mean the eight generals and I even Luna we don't like that pig of a king!" explain Judar

"I don't follow, what happen?" asked Sinbad on the verge of getting anger

"I have so many close calls with King Raito, he like a predator when he's staring at me!" answer Judar as he looked up at Sinbad and saw that he's getting anger.

"As he try anything yet on you, Judar?" Sinbad asked Judar

"No, thank the rukh for Chi!" answer Judar as he looked over to Luna and gave her a smile, who returns his. "She always come in time!"

"I do anything for my new family!" answer Luna happily

"New family?" asked Sinbad still anger but now confuse

"Luna's parents, are dead they are not coming for Luna." explained Judar as gently pulls Luna into a loving embrace. "She wanted to stay with us, Sin!"

"I see." reply Sinbad

 **Four month had past**

Sinbad spend his time and effort getting his strength in his muscle back, he still had to use a cane to walk around. Luna is learning how to be a magician with Aladdin with Yamuraiha teaching them, the two Luna and Aladdin had become closes friend. Everyday after their lesson they are seen together in the courtyard talking and as for King Raito, he basically threaten the man. A sudden yelled snap his attention from his thoughts.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" yelled the maid got Luna and Aladdin attention too.

"Yes Rita what's wrong?" asked Sinbad

"It's Judar-sama he's gone into labor!" answer Rita as she breathe heavily from running through the palace

Sinbad's eyes widen from the new, Judar must have release the spell he cast on himself without anyone knowing and is currently about to give birth to their child. "Where is he, Rita?" he asked the maid.

"In your chambers, your majesty!" Rita explain

Luna ran up to Sinbad, and Aladdin follows her. "Sinbad, what happened?"

"Uncle Sinbad, did something happened?" asked Aladdin

"It's Judar, he's in labor!" answer Sinbad as started laughing for be happy on finally going to be a father.

"Sire." Urges Rita

"Yes Rita!" answer Sinbad

"We should go, Judar-sama is asking for you earlier !" urged Rita

"Yes, yes we should go!" answer Sinbad quickly as he started moving with Luna and Aladdin following behind to his and Judar's chambers, he's been waiting for this day ever since Judar gotten pregnant. He rush toward in the palace walked down the hallway, as he is getting close he heard Judar's scream as soon he came around the corner he saw his trusted eight general by his chamber.

"Ja'far!" answer Sinbad getting his eight general attention

"Sin, there you are!" answer Ja'far as he gasp when he saw Sinbad

Sinbad was about to reply but Judar scream interrupt him, "how is he?" he asked

"He's giving birth!" Ja'far reply in a joking tone which causes Sinbad to laugh.

"Will they let me go in there?" asked Sinbad suddenly.

"No, the head maid made it clear no one beside the maids can enter!" Ja'far explain

"Judar!" answer Luna who slowly walked up the chamber door and place her hand on it, "I wanted to go in Sinbad." she plead

"I know Luna but we have to follow the heads maid decision!" answer Sinbad as he walked up to Luna and place a hand on her shoulder. "I know how you feel, his screaming is putting me on edge too!"

Luna looked up at Sinbad's face and smile at him. "Judar is strong!" she reply

Sinbad smile and was about to answer when he suddenly groan in pain, he started to rub his right leg. "Argh, ouch that hurt!" getting everyone's attention.

"Sin, are you alright?" Ja'far asked in concern

"Yeah, I'm fine just got a crapped in my legs." explain Sinbad

"Sin, did you even rest even though you have that cane you need to limit your movements!" explain Ja'far

"I know, I know but I can't just sit in bed or a chair all day if I don't force myself I will never fully recover fast enough!" answer Sinbad as he message his aching leg muscle.

Ja'far was about to answer but sudden scream from Judar pulled them to looked at the chamber's door, and they heard something that made Sinbad hold his breathe. A baby's cry fill the chamber and the hallway, Ja'far could believe it they finally have a heir to the throne of Sindria. He looked around to see everyone smiling he looked over to Drakon and his wife Saher who are both in a loving hug. He looked over to Sinbad and saw how happy and pleased he is. "Congratulations is in order, Sin you're a father now!

"Thank you, my old friend!" answer Sinbad in gratitude

The door to the chamber suddenly open, and the head maid step out. She looked pleased, happy, and very excited she looked up and saw that her king was in front of her with a worry looked on his face. He could still heard his child crying from after he or she tooked their first breath of life, "My King!" she answer as she bow her head in respect of him.

"How Judar, How my child is everything ok?" Sinbad asked in curious

"Yes, your grace everything to fine Judar-sama and the child is both healthy!" answer the head maid as she smiles to her King.

"Can I go see them?" Sinbad asked in hopes to see his new family.

"My king, I'm sorry but can you please wait couple of minutes until Doctor Eiji check them over." reply the head maid

"Ok I understand….haha you don't know how I'm feeling right now I'm so happy I feel like I'm going to fainted…..I think I need to sit down!" explained Sinbad as tear of happiness came to his eyes.

"Right, Masrur can you go find a chair before Sin does faint?" asked Ja'far as he looked over the Masrur.

"Roger!" answer Masrur as he went to go find a chair

"I'm a father!" answer Sinbad happily as he started crying

"I know Sin," reply Hinahoho who himself remember how he was when his children were born. "It's a wonderful feeling my king!"

"So how long do you have to wait?" asked Ja'far who looked toward the head maid

"Doctor Eiji said it might take five to ten minutes for him to check over the newborn baby and Judar-sama!" answer the head maid

"Ami will you return back into the chamber?" asked Spartos

"Yes, I will let you in after doctor Eiji is done with the check up!" answer Ami

Thank you, Ami!" answer Sinbad who finally calm down, but he still have tears coming out of his eyes.

Masrur return with the chair and places it behind Sinbad, "sit Sin-san before you fall over!"

"Thank you, Masrur!" answer Sinbad as he sit down on the chair, he placed a hand over his eyes he started crying in happiness again. "I can't believe I'm a father now this is so unreal, it's also feel like a dream!" he exclaimed

"Don't worry old friend you be a great father!" answer Hinahoho as he places a comforting hand on Sinbad's shoulder.

"Thank you my old friend." reply Sinbad who gesture Luna to sit on the floor next to the chair he sitting on, after he watch Luna sat down next to him he gently ruffle her hair.

"So what are you planning to do with Luna-chan, Sin?" asked Ja'far

"Judar, and I are going to care for her!" explain Sinbad

"And how are you going to do that, Sin?" Ja'far question Sinbad

"Is it obvious, I wanted to adopt her!" explain Sinbad

"What, Sin are you crazy you already have a newborn child and now you want to adopt Luna has your and Judar's child!" answer Ja'far as stalked up to a sitting Sinbad he grab a hold of his robes and started shaking him. "What wrong with you, Sin!"

"Relax, Ja'far leave it to me." claimed Sinbad

Ja'far pulled back and let out a frustrated grunt, he wanted to hit his king so bad. Something Sinbad can be stubborn once put his mind on something, it's like Balbadd all over again. "Sometimes, Sin you are really a frustrating man!" he answer blundly.

Sinbad laugh and was about to answer but the door to the chamber open, revealing the head maid Ami walked out she smile to king when she saw him. "Ami, can I go in now?" he asked his head maid

"Yes, you can my king!" answer the head maid Ami as she smile to everyone. She move a side to let Sinbad in, she looked back and saw that the eight generals and Luna was about to follow Sinbad into the chamber. So she stop them from moving forward. "Let King Sinbad see Judar and the newborn baby first, so please just wait a bit!"

"Ok, we understand!" answer all the generals

"But!" answer Luna who wanted to still follow Sinbad into the chamber

"It's ok Luna, he will lets us in soon!" answer Aladdin

~in the bed Chamber~

Sinbad walked into his and Judar's chamber and saw Judar is sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard of the bed, he's cradling a bundles of blanket in his arms and is staring down at it. "Judar?" he asked

"Oh, hey there Idiot King there you are, but why are you just standing there like a moron come see your child!"

"What is it, my love?" asked Sinbad

Judar laugh and looked back down at their newborn child, "our child he prank us!" he answers.

"He, waits it's a boy we have a son!" answer Sinbad

"Yeah, Sin we have a son!" answer Judar as he smile at Sinbad, he gently move his hand from the under of the bundle of blanket. "Sin, don't stand like a idiot with you mouth open like a fish come over here and hold your son!"

"Right, I'm coming!" answer Sinbad as he quickly and carefully walked toward the bed where Judar is laying at, he can and sat on the bed with Judar and his newborn son and looked in the bundle of blanket and saw his son sleeping face. "Judar, he's perfect we did a good job!" as he started to cry.

"He is Sin, he just perfect!" answer Judar as he looked down loving at their son, he smile and then looked back up at Sinbad. "Do you want to hold your son?" he asked Sinbad

"Yes, but I don't feel like i'm ready to hold him I might drop him!" answer Sinbad

"Sin, you won't I trust you!" explain Judar as he gently move to place the baby in Sinbad's arms. "Make sure to hold his head he not strong enough to hold it up himself!"

Sinbad allow the baby to be pass into his arms, he cradle the baby head gently. Sinbad felt like he's going to bawl his eyes out. "We don't have a name for him!" he explain suddenly when he realize they don't have a name for their son.

"Yeah, I know we had a name girl but not a boy one!" answer Judar as he gently rubs the baby dark purple tuft of hair. "Any ideal, Sin?" he asked Sinbad

"I think I have one, Judar if it's ok!" answer Sinbad as he gently caress his son sleeping face with his finger

"That name should be fine, Sin." reply Judar as he watch the peaceful scene between father and son.

"Yeah, I do from this day forward his name shall be Badr!" answer Sinbad

"That is a good name, Sin where did you get it from?" asked Judar

"It's was my father, I figure it would be a perfect name for our son!" explain Sinbad as he bend over and place a gentle kiss on baby Badr's forehead. "I want him to grow up to be a great man like my father his grandfather was!" he then explain

"I'm sure your father would be very honor, Sin for you to name our son after him!" answer Judar who very touch on Sinbad choice of name. "So you think the other are ready to see him, Sin?"

"Yeah, they are going to be surprised are they Judar!" answer Sinbad as he bend over to places a loving kiss on Judar's lips, and after he was done we pulled back and called for the head maid. "Ami!" he called

"Yes, sir you called me!" answer Ami as she open the chamber to a crack

"You can let them enter now!" answer Sinbad as he adjust his hold on his newborn son.

"Yes, your majesty!" answer Ami through the cracks of the door she opens the door to the chamber all the way and allow to eight generals and Luna to enter the chamber. "You may enter." the maid reply.

Luna was the first to run into the chamber, she was followed by Aladdin and the eight generals. She ran toward the bed and got on top of it. "Judar?" she asked in concern.

"Hey there Chi!" answer Judar as he smile to her as she settled herself next to Judar and Sinbad

"Judar, are you ok?" Luna asked Judar

"I'm tired and sore, Chi but i'm fine but looked who decide to show up after I release the spell!" answer Judar as he gestured to the bundle of blanket that Sinbad is holding in his arms.

"The baby?" Luna question

"Yes, the baby he's here!" answer Judar

"He?" asked Ja'far was trying to figure out what Judar has meant and then he gasp when realize what Judar now mean. "It's a boy!" he exclaims loudly for everyone to hear.

"But we thought it's was a girl!" answer Hinahoho

"Wow, so the healers were wrong!" answer Sharrkan

"Looked that way!" answer Sinbad as he looked down at his newborn son.

"Sin, can I hold my son too?" asked Judar as he hold out his arms

"Just, a minutes Judar my love let me take in his appearance in!" answer Sinbad as he gently move the blanket out of the way to see the newborn hands and fingers. He counted all the five fingers on each hands.

"SINBAD!" whisper Judar angrily he kept his voice down so he doesn't disturb the sleeping baby. "Let me hold my son too!"

"Huh, hahaha sorry Judar I guess I"m hogging him to myself am!" answer Sinbad as he finally snapped his gaze from his son.

"Yeah, idiot you are now let me hold my son too!" demand Judar as he lifts his arms to Sinbad to get the baby back.

"Haha, ok Judar here you go!" answer Sinbad as he places his son back into his mother's arms. "There you go Badr!" he replies softly to the sleeping baby, he gently caresses the baby head once more.

"Oh, my king and Judar-sama can we see him?" asked Saher

"Of course Saher, you can!" answer Judar as gently guide his hand from holding the bundle he his is holding, he wave his hand gesturing them to come forward.

Saher and the other two lady walked forward and they looked over Sinbad and Luna's shoulder and they smile in pure happiness. "Judar-sama, My king he's beautiful!" Saher answer with a smile, Pisti smile when she first saw the first of Sindria. "My King, he's perfect!" she answer happily, she looked over to Yamraiha who started to crying when she first saw the baby boy. "My King, he's there no word I can describe how I'm feeling right now!"

"I know it, feel so unreal the future of Sindria is finally here my son my heir!" answer Sinbad as he gave his family a loving stare with full of affection and happiness.

"Hey, idiot king stop staring it's creepy!" answer Judar suddenly but he woke-up their son who is soundly asleep from him talking very loud.

"I can't help it Judar, I just love my family." reply Sinbad

"Hmmm, well stop staring it's creepy!" claimed Judar as he try to calmed down the baby who he woken-up from he loud answer, the baby whimper from being disturb. "Shhh, my little Badr it's ok I'm sorry did I woken you up my dear baby boy!" Judar watch his baby whimper from being rudely woken the baby whimper becomes a loud wail. "Ohh, I know I'm sorry baby please stop crying Badr!" he plead as he gently taps the bottom of the cover blanket bundle.

"Wow, he got some lung on him!" answer Sharrkan as he covers his ears trying to block out the wailing of the baby.

"Sin, did you name him after your father?" question Ja'far

"Yes, I did I alway thought about naming my first born son after my father!" explain Sinbad

"I can understand that that name has meaning to you, something you held dear to you!" answer Ja'far

"Yeah, I guess I wanted to honor him in remember!" answer Sinbad as he watch Judar try to settled down their crying baby. Which is sort of working but barely, he watch the the newborn wail turns into loud whimper.

"Judar-sama, I believe he's hungry!" explain the head maid Ami as she watch the scene from the chamber's doorway

"He is!" Exclaimed Judar

"Yes Judar-Sama you can tell by his rhythmic, repetitive cry, combined with other signals such as rooting for the breast or sucking your fingers which he doing right now!" explains Ami

"Oh!" Answer Judar as he looked down at his son and saw that's he does, have his finger in his mouth and is currently trying to suckle on it. "He is hungry!"

The head maid Ami smile and slowly walked over to the bed. "Do you wanted me to show you, Judar-sama?" She's asked him.

"Yeah, that will be a good idea Ami." Judar replies flatly

"Of course, your highness!" Answer Ami as stood by the bed ready to coach Judar, on what to do. She gently unbuttoned his shirt, and slid the side of the shirt down on his shoulder. "Now I believe the baby will quickly latched onto your nipples and started to suckle, it may feel uncomfortable at first but you'll slowly get use to it!" she was as the baby latched onto Judar's nipples and started to drink the milk.

Judar made a face as he looked down at his nursing son, "He's pulling and pinching me with his mouth!" he answer bluntly at Ami

"Yes, newborn are known to do that when they suckles but it's also a bonding moment between mother and child!" explained Ami

Judar smile at the head maid answer, he looked up at Sinbad who's watching him nurse their first born son." hey idiot, that a looked of a proud father!" he answer to Sinbad, then he felt the bed suddenly dip. When he looked toward his side he saw that Luna had decide to lay down next to him.

"Because I am a proud father!" answer Sinbad as he smiles when he saw Luna laid next to Judar, but he did remember that all the generals and Aladdin is still in the chamber so he turns to them and answer. "I'm sorry guys but you think we can have some privacy right now!"

"Of course my King!" they all answer

"Sure Uncle Sinbad!" answer Aladdin as he and the eight generals left the chambers to leave Sinbad with Judar, baby Badr, and Luna alone together. he knew that Luna would rather stay with Judar and Sinbad, so they left her be.

Judar smiles at Sinbad and then looked back down at his newborn son who is just suckling away without a care in the world. "I'm going to tell that he's going to have quite the appetite as he getting older," he replies as he loving continuing to stare at their son.

"Yeah he is!" answer Sinbad he knew Judar is telling him is true because he is pretty much a big guy, and so his son is going to be quite big too. But at first Sinbad alway thought about starting a family with anyone, but here he is fathering a child with Judar so he decide to say something unexpected to Judar. "Judar….thank you!"

"HUH, Sin why did you say thank you to me?" asked Judar who curious on Sinbad gratitude to him.

"You made me become a father, you gave me a reason to starting a family with you I alway thought that I don't need children or a wife but you show me differently so I thank you Judar!" explained Sinbad as he bend over and gave Judar a kiss on his lips.

Judar returns Sinbad's kiss and then allow to rest his forehead against his. "You are really Something else, Sin I should be thanking you instead!"

"Why is that Judar?" Sinbad asked Judar out of curiously

"It's simple, you idiot husband of mine you gave me a family!" Judar then answer as he place his free hand on the back of Sinbad's neck and pulled him back down for another kiss on the lips, when he was done he pulled back and looked back down at their son who had falling back asleep but his mouth is still latched onto his nipple. "When Al-Theman came for me as a baby, they murder my mother and father and so I barely knew them or remember them. But you gave me your love, your trust, and now your child that I carried for me for nine months." he replies

Sinbad eyes widen he was speechless, on Judar's confession he guess that they are both thankful for each other. The this is the next step to a new future for them all, "I love you too Judar, for you are my sun, moon, and star!" he answer

Judar laugh and then said. "Are you getting sappy on me there, Sin." he smile after he had said that.

"Only you can be honor to see this side of me, Judar!" answer Sinbad as he caress Luna's head because she had fallen asleep earlier after they were thanking each other. "Is this normal for her to fall asleep fast, and it not even nighttime yet?" he asked Judar

"I don't know, it's like her energy gone somewhere else I believe we should have doctor Eiji check her over!" answer Judar as he lower baby Badr into his lap after he finally release his nipple, he started to button his shirt up again. "And quite frankly I'm worry about her!"

"Hey, don't worry Judar I can ask Doctor Eiji but first we need to talk about a possibility of adopting her she need us right!" answer Sinbad as he looked into Judar's eyes after he looked down at Luna.

"Yeah, Sin but I need to rest first, after all, I just got done push this baby out of me!" explained Judar as he yawns and stretches his arms. "Can you take him and place him into the bassinet?" he asked Sinbad as he handed their son to Sinbad.

Sinbad tooked Badr and cradle him gently he got up from the bed and places their newborn son Badr into the bassinet. "Sleep dream, my son later I'm going to present you to the subjects of the Sindria kingdom!" he whisper as he carefully and gently bend over and kiss Badr on the forehead. He pull back and smile as he turns around and walked back to the bed where Judar and Luna is at. "Rest well my love." he replies as he help Judar to laid down on his back, and kiss him on the lips. "I love you guys."

"We love you too, Sin!" answer Judar as he went to sleep.

Sinbad smile as he tucks in Judar, gently lay a blanket over Luna. Their lives are slowly changing, new life new beginnings that's what his father always taught him. And he remembers it perfectly, he took one last looked on his sleeping family before he left the chamber. He left with a gentle and relaxed smile, he turns to leave the chamber as he was about to close the door he gave one last glance to his new family and then he close the door to the chamber and left to finish his work.


End file.
